A aposta
by Oliveira815
Summary: O que aconteceria se Will fosse um homem que só quer se divertir e ficar longe de um relacionamento estável, quando a doce e meiga Emma Pillsbury aparece na sua vida?
1. Capítulo 01

Glee não me pertence. Todos os direitos estão reservados à FOX. Este material não pode ser comercializado.

* * *

Era sexta-feira, na hora do almoço Shannon Beiste foi até a sala dos Professores fazer companhia para sua melhor amiga e parceira, Emma Pillsbury. Shannon era a irmã que Emma nunca teve, sempre preocupando-se com ela, dando conselhos, principalmente conselhos amorosos. A grandona sabia de todos os problemas de sua amiga, não havia segredos entre elas. E agora Shannon preocupava-se ainda mais com Emma, pelo o que aconteceu três meses atrás... Aos poucos ela foi se recuperando, mas lá no fundo de sua alma ainda havia cicatrizes terríveis que não seriam apagadas tão facilmente. A treinadora estava fazendo de tudo para ajudá-la. Shannon sabia que sua amiga não estava aberta o suficiente para começar um novo relacionamento, mas tudo o que desejava era vê-la se divertir um pouco, sorrir um pouco. Ela podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes Emma havia sorrido nos últimos três meses. Shannon sentou-se à frente de Emma colocando uma bandeja enorme com frango e batatas sobre a mesa.

-Hey, pumpkin!

-Oi, Shannon! Como vai?

-Sabe, Em... (Disse arrancando uma coxa de frango com a mão) eu estive pensando... (mordendo a coxa de frango e fazendo barulho enquanto comia) você gostaria de sair hoje à noite? Eu conheço um restaurante com música ao vivo incrível! Lá é um ambiente bem familiar sabe? (Lambendo os dedos) Não é permitido entrar fumantes, é muito limpo!

Emma apertou os lábios e lançou um olhar indeciso para baixo, cutucando suas uvas com o garfo plástico. -Eu não estou com ânimo para sair...

-Vamos lá, Em! (disse com a boca cheia) Você quer passar o resto da vida presa naquele apartamento? O que você ganha com isso?

As palavras de Shannon ecoaram na sua cabeça. _"Passar o resto da vida presa num apartamento_". Afinal de tudo, o que estava fazendo com sua vida? O que aconteceu no passado foi, realmente _terrível._ Mas o que ganharia passando o resto da vida totalmente afastada do mundo lá fora? Absolutamente nada! _  
_

-Você tem razão! Eu vou! Você pode me pegar às 19:00?

-É assim que se fala!

* * *

O restaurante era realmente muito limpo e familiar. Nada muito glamoroso. Na verdade, era um restaurante Italiano muito aconchegante. Emma adorou logo de cara. Havia um pequeno palco onde os artistas locais se apresentavam, como Shannon havia dito. As duas escolheram a mesa. Logo veio uma garçonete muito simpática atende-las.

-Boa noite! O que vão querer? (tirando o bloquinho de anotações)

-Bem, eu vou querer uma porção de arroz com cebola e manteiga, (disse correndo o dedo pelo menu) vou querer duas porções médias de Gnocchi com bastante molho de tomate, eee... Ah! Quero duas, não... três pedaços de Lasagna e uma porção de Gelatto de sobremesa!

Emma arregalou os olhos. _-Como ela consegue ter tanto apetite?_ pensou consigo mesma.

-Bebida? perguntou a garçonete.

-Ah sim, querida. Eu vou querer vinho branco.

-E para você, senhorita? perguntou direcionando o olhar para Emma.

-Eu vou querer uma porção pequena de Gnochi ao sugo especial, e para sobremesa uma porção de Tiramisu.

-E para beber?

-Ah sim, me traga suco de maçã. A garçonete anotou tudo e saiu. De repente um cantor subiu no palco e apresentou-se a todos, iria cantar "Blaze of glory", de Bon Jovi. Ele estava usando uma camiseta em V preta com uma calça jeans escura. O modo como a luz amarela suave dos refletores batia em seus cabelos encaracolados, deixava-o ainda mais sexy. Assim quando ele começou a tocar o violão, a garçonete voltou com os pedidos ajeitando tudo na mesa.

-É disto que estou falando! (Shannon disse esfregando as mãos) Emma pegou o copo de suco e ficou bicando o canudinho enquanto observava o cara cantando no palco.

_I wake up in the morning_

_And I raise my weary head_

_I've got an old coat for a pillow_

_And the earth was last night's bed_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_Only God knows where I've been_

_I'm a devil on the run_

_A six gun lover_

_A candle in the wind..._

Shannon levou duas garfadas de Gnocchi na boca e olhou para sua amiga ruiva. A treinadora percebeu que ela não desviava seus olhos do palco. A treinadora olhou para trás por cima dos ombros e voltou para Emma com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

-Eu ficaria com ele se fosse mais jovem... Emma piscou por alguns segundos.

-O-o-q-que? (disse gaguejando) Não!não!não! eu não estava olhando pra ele! Q-quer dizer, eu e-estava, mas só e-estava prestando atenção na música! É! n-na música!

-Calma, Pumpkin! Eu não estava insinuando nada! Você precisa relaxar, menina! Emma desviou o olhar da sua amiga e deu uma garfada no seu Gnocchi.

Assim que Will Schuester terminou a apresentação, todos aplaudiram entusiasmados. Cantar naquele restaurante lhe rendeu algum dinheiro extra e algumas _mulheres. _Quase todo final de semana ele saia com uma mulher diferente. Era solteiro, e nada o impedia. Ele realmente não se importava com sua reputação de _galinha_, tudo o que queria era diversão e distância de um relacionamento estável. Will desceu do palco e foi logo cumprimentar seu amigo Brandon, que estava assistindo-o o tempo todo.

-Uau! Cara... você é muito bom! (Brandon disse dando um abraço forte seguido de uns tapinhas nas costas)

-Obrigado! Você não viu nada ainda! Os dois sentaram-se a mesa e pediram alguns cervejas.

-Sabe, Will... eu não sei porque você desperdiça seu talento aqui em Ohio! Porque você não vai tentar a sorte em New York?

-Eu adoraria, mas agora não posso. Estou muito envolvido com o clube do coral, e este ano tem as regionais... De repente a garçonete apareceu ao lado da mesa deles.

-Com licença, Sr. Schuester... aquela mulher (ela apontou para uma morena deslumbrante que estava sentada à 4 metros de distância) me pediu para lhe dar isto.

A garçonete lhe entregou um pedaço de papel. Will abriu e leu o número do celular. O problema é que ele já havia saído com ela uma vez, a mulher era completamente maluca! Will amassou o papel e se inclinou, batendo a testa de leve sobre a mesa.

-Essa não... já é a terceira vez que a dispenso! Ela é como um chiclete no meu sapato! Will bufou e deu um gole na sua cerveja.

-Qual é, Will! Não acredito que vai dispensá-la! Ela é muito gata! O Sr. Schuester olhou para a mulher e ela acenou com a mão dando uma piscadela.

-De jeito nenhum! disse Will balançando a cabeça. Brandon suspirou e pôs mais cerveja no copo.

-Muito bem,_ Don Juan.._. você só a dispensou porque sabe que é só estalar os dedos, e "clack" (ele fez o som com a boca) qualquer garota estará derretendo aos seus pés! Brandon tinha que admitir, as vezes sentia um pouco de inveja do seu amigo.

-Ahh... você está exagerando! disse modestamente.

-Não estou não! Eu aposto que você poderia passar a noite com qualquer mulher que está aqui hoje! Brandon deu uma boa olhada para todas as mulheres do restaurante. Então viu uma ruiva usando um vestido de floral com um casaco branco muito fino por cima. Seu cabelo estava solto, levemente ondulado nas pontas.

-Eu aposto que você pode passar a noite com aquela mulher. Ele disse apontando para Emma. Will girou os ombros para vê-la. Ele deu uma boa olhada nela. Emma estava rindo alegremente de alguma coisa, talvez uma piada que sua amiga grandona contou.

-Não mesmo! Ela realmente não faz o meu tipo! Parece que acabou de sair de um convento! Acho que ela é do tipo de mulher que não_ facilita_ as coisas, sabe?

-Então, meu amigo! Brandon bateu a palma da mão na madeira. Veja isso como um novo desafio! Vamos fazer assim, eu aposto cem dólares que você consegue transar com ela em até duas semanas! Você topa? Brandon lhe deu a mão para selar a aposta, mas Will estava relutante. Ele olhou novamente para Emma. Se perdesse a aposta, cem dólares era muito dinheiro, e sua situação já não estava fácil. _-Mas depois de tudo, o que mais poderia perder?_ pensou.

-Eu aceito!

-Esse é meu homem! Brandon disse sorrindo.

* * *

A garçonete aproximou-se de Emma e falou um pouco envergonhada.

-Ahh, com licença senhorita. Aquele homem, (ela apontou para Will que agora estava sozinho) me pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso. A garçonete lhe entregou um pedaço de papel e saiu. Emma arregalou os olhos abrindo levemente a boca sem saber o que dizer. Shannon quase gritou:

-O que você está esperando, Em! Com os dedos trêmulos, ela abriu a dobradura do papel e leu o que estava escrito. _"Gostaria de lhe pagar um bebida, você aceita?" _O rosto dela ficou mais vermelho do que uma beterraba.

-E-e-eu não posso!

-Porque não?! Ele só está lhe convidando para tomar uma bebida!

-Eu sei! Mas... n-não posso, Shannon! Ela começou a respirar com muita dificuldade. A treinadora encarou sua amiga com um pouco de decepção nos olhos.

-Pumpkin, você lembra do que está aprendendo na terapia?

-Auto-controle, (disse respirando com dificuldade) confiança em si mesma, (respirando um pouco melhor) domínio sobre a mente e o corpo.

-Exato. Porque você não pratica tudo isso agora?

A ruiva olhou para o pequeno papel sentindo-se uma fracassada. Todas aquelas horas de terapia e remédios para controlar a ansiedade não estava ajudando-a. _-Quando eu irei me libertar?_ pensou. Emma respirou fundo, olhou para sua amiga e disse um pouco mais confiante.

-Tudo bem, eu vou!

* * *

Capítulo 01 concluído! E ai, pessoal! O que estão achando da história? Até a próxima!


	2. Capítulo 02

Emma aproximou-se de Will com os olhos mais arregalados do que uma corça prestes a ser devorada por um leão.

-Sente-se, ele disse mostrando aquele sorriso perfeito. Eu não mordo!

-Oh! foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu soltar dos lábios, e rapidamente sentou-se a frente dele, alisando a saia do vestido com as mãos trêmulas. Vendo-a mais de perto, Will notou que ela tinha um rosto muito bonito, como o de uma boneca de porcelana.

-Então, meu nome é Will Schuester! E o seu é... Disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

-E-e-emma Pillsbury! _ -A pele dela é macia_. Will notou enquanto segurava a sua mão. Ela estremeceu um pouco com o toque, _Deus, ele era lindo! _E o modo como seus músculos se movimentavam por debaixo daquela camisa em V deixava-o mais sexy. Emma percebeu que ele a viu olhando para seus braços, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ela desviou os olhos rapidamente. _-Vai ser mais fácil do que eu imaginava..._ Schuester pensou.

-Você sempre vem aqui? nesse restaurante? Will perguntou quebrando o gelo.

-S-sim! Q-quer dizer, não! Ultimamente eu não tenho saído muito... disse colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Muito trabalho?

-Não, não... é que eu... fez uma pausa. Eu tenho alguns_ problemas..._ Will cerrou as sobrancelhas perguntando-se que tipo de _problemas_ ela poderia ter. A garçonete apareceu trazendo na bandeja dois copos de suco de maçã. Emma ficou surpresa.

-Suco de maçã? É o meu preferido!

-Cantar não é meu único talento. Will sorriu e levantou um das sobrancelhas. Sou um ótimo observador também. Emma sorriu timidamente.

-Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro!

_-_Você só canta aqui neste restaurante ou... A ruiva ficou relutante em terminar a frase, ela percebeu nos olhos dele que ele sabia aonde estava querendo chegar, então ela levou as duas mãos no rosto se desculpando.

-Oh! desculpe-me! desculpe-me! Eu não quis insinuar nada! isso foi muito estúpido! me desculpe!

-Não, está tudo bem! dando uma risadinha. Bem, eu canto duas vezes por semana aqui e também trabalho no McKinley High School, sou Professor de Espanhol e dirijo o clube do coral da escola. Emma arregalou os olhos surpresa.

-Não acredito! Eu também trabalho lá! (levando uma mão sobre o peito) Começei semana passada, sou orientadora pedagógica!

-É sério?! Uau! (rindo) Mas que mundo pequeno!_ -você está com muita sorte, Will_. pensou consigo mesmo. Eu andei muito ocupado com os garotos nas últimas semanas, isso explica porque ainda não nos encontramos por lá!

Eles conversaram animadamente sobre vários assuntos por cerca de meia hora. Nada sobre coisas pessoais, mais sobre coisas da escola. Will percebeu que Emma estava mais relaxada e descontraída._ -Está na hora de subir para o próximo nível_, ele pensou.

-Então, Emma... (girando o canudinho dentro do copo) Eu estou livre na quarta-feira à noite, o que você acha de nós irmos num cinema? A imagem de pipocas espalhadas pelo chão fez seu cabelo arrepiar. E as cadeiras do cinema poderiam abrigar uma colônia de germes de todas as espécies.

A-a-cho melhor n-não... (começou a torcer a barra da saia com as mãos) Eu gosto de assistir filmes em casa, sabe? É mais confortável e não tem pessoas cochichando no seu ouvido.

-Então podemos assistir um filme na sua casa? Will levantou uma sobrancelha. Emma abriu e fechou a boca. _-Porque você está agindo como uma idiota,_ Emma?

-Ah, tudo bem então! Está combinado, quarta-feira!

-Combinado! Will disse com um sorriso triunfante._ -Eu vou ganhar essa aposta, Brandon!_

* * *

-Eu nunca estive tão orgulhosa de você, Emma!

-Ahh, nós apenas vamos assistir um filme juntos Shannon! (suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas) como _amigos... _

_-_É, _eu sei_... Você não sabe como estou feliz por você, Pumpkin! Você está dando o primeiro passo, estou muito orgulhosa!

Emma terminou de regar seu vaso de tulipas e sentou-se na sua cadeira apoiando os braços sobre a mesa.

-Você acredita que Will trabalha aqui mais tempo do que eu, e eu nem sabia?! Acho que andei muito distraída pensando sobre... ela deu uma breve pausa. Emma trocou um olhar triste com Shannon. Bem, você_ sabe... _A grandona suspirou, e decidiu mudar de assunto rapidamente.

-Bem, e quando vocês vão se encontrar? _  
_

-Quarta-feira! Emma disse com um sorrisinho no lábios. A treinadora inclinou-se sobre a mesa e apoiou sua mão sobre a mão de Emma.

-Divirta-se!

* * *

No carro, Will estava no caminho para o apartamento de Emma. Quando ele parou na frente do prédio, o celular vibrou no bolso.

-Oi, Brandon!

-E ai, Will! Já tocou nos seios dela? (os dois riram)

-Sim, são tão macios quanto os da sua mãe!

-_Touché! _ Brandon disse rindo. Ei, _Don Juan, _já estamos quase no final da primeira semana e nada aconteceu! O que está havendo? Eu lembro de um cara que costumava dormir com qualquer mulher na primeira noite!

-Ahh, ela é muito tímida, é do tipo de mulher que gosta que as coisas aconteçam _devagar_, entendeu? Mas eu vou ganhar a aposta, Brandon! Pode ter certeza disso!

-Sei, sei...

-Preciso desligar agora, até logo! Will disse olhando para o prédio ao lado.

-Até logo!

* * *

Emma perdeu as contas de quantas vezes havia organizado os cinco DVDs por ordem alfabética sobre a mesa. Uma hora antes a ruiva limpou o chão e passou aspirador de pó três vezes sobre o tapete._ -Só para garantir..._ disse consigo mesma. Na verdade ela estava tremendo por dentro, _-respire, Emma. respire... _Ela sentou-se no sofá e pegou os DVDs para certificar-se que estavam organizados, de repente a campainha tocou e a orientadora pedagógica assustou-se e deixou cair todos os DVDs no chão. _-Oh, meu deus! Eu sou mesmo um desastre! _Ela não sabia se juntava os DVDs ou atendia a porta. A campainha tocou novamente. Escolheu a segunda opção.

-Oi! Will disse com uma voz sedutora.

-Oi! Entre... ela deu espaço para o professor de espanhol entrar. A primeira impressão que ele teve do apartamento dela é que era muito limpo e aconchegante. Parecia que todos os objetos e móveis foram meticulosamente organizados em seus lugares.

-Você tem um belo AP, Emma.

-Obrigada! Você quer se sentar enquanto eu preparo a pipoca? disse apontando para o sofá. Ele sorriu e sentou-se. Enquanto Emma estava na cozinha, Will não deixou de notar os DVDs espalhados pelo chão, todos eram sobre musicais. Ele os ajuntou do chão. "Cats", "Grease", "Mama Mia", "Priscilla, a rainha do deserto" e até "The rocky horror show". Schuester ficou realmente surpreso,_ -ela tem bom gosto. _

A ruiva voltou da cozinha com duas tigelas de pipocas.

-Não sabia que você gostava de musicais...

-Eu adoro musicais! (ela sentou-se ao lado dele entregando uma tigela)

-Então... qual deles vamos assistir? Schuester perguntou lhe mostrando os DVDs.

-Uhmm... o que você acha de "Grease"?

-Perfeito! Vamos assistir Grease!

Assim que o filme começou a rodar, Will notou com o canto dos olhos Emma passando álcool em gel nas mãos, depois colocando luvas de borrachas. _-Mas que diabos ela está fazendo? _

-Emma... porque você colocou luvas de borracha? Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Oh, isso é é... muito embaraçoso... eu tenho alguns problemas com _sujeira..._ Will cerrou as sobrancelhas.

-Sério? Que tipo de _problema? _

_-_Bem, e-eu... (ela fez uma pausa, desviando os olhos para o chão) sofro de "transtorno obsessivo compulsivo". É uma coisa que está fora do meu controle... eu preciso deixar tudo limpo e longe de germes...

-Nossa, Emma... isso deve ser terrível! Will aproximou-se um pouco mais, demonstrando estar interessado no problema dela. Naquele momento, Schuester não estava realmente preocupado porque ele não fazia ideia da _gravidade_ do problema dela.

-Você não tem idéia, Will... Bem, não vamos falar sobre isso agora, o filme já começou!

-Tem razão!_ -Tem razão, Emma. Tenho uma coisa mais importante para fazer com você do que conversar sobre seus problemas... _

Will estava realmente se divertindo assistindo Grease com Emma. Se distraiu tanto que quase esqueceu "_a aposta_". Ah, sim... _a aposta._ Lembrou-se. Os dois estavam cerca de trinta centímetros afastados, então o Professor de Espanhol se arrastou pelo sofá, finalmente encostando-se nela. Emma o olhou com o canto dos olhos, enrijecendo-se ao seu contato.

-Emma... (passando um braço ao redor do ombro dela) você é tão linda... Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Will segurou o queixo dela, olhando diretamente para os lábios. Emma sentiu seu delicioso perfume masculino e fechou os olhos por uma fração de segundos. -_Eu não acredito que isto está acontecendo! Ele vai te beijar, Emma! O professor mais gato da escola vai te beijar! _Sentiu-se como uma adolescente de 15 anos. Ao invés de beijá-la nos lábios, ele inclinou a cabeça e começou a beijá-la no pescoço, a outra mão que estava livre deslisou para o joelho dela, subindo lentamente pela coxa.

-W-will... Emma começou a ficar nervosa.

-Relaxe, Emma... apenas relaxe...

A ruiva estava realmente ficando desconfortável. Ela colocou as duas mãos contra o peito dele afastando-o. -E-e-eu não posso fazer isso, Will... (gaguejando)

-Porque_ não_? Perguntou um pouco desapontado. Emma esfregava suas mãos suadas, com a cabeça baixa.

-É que e-eu não tenho intimidade com alguém, por m-muito, muito tempo...

-Quanto tempo? Ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

-_Nunca.._.

O professor de Espanhol afundou-se no sofá._ -Meu deus...ela é virgem! _Will não sabia o que dizer. Emma ficou muito envergonhada por dizer o que disse, mal conseguia olhar nos olhos dele. Esfregava as mãos com mais força.

-É que e-eu ainda não a-achei o cara certo... disse com um sorriso amarelo.

-Tudo bem, Emma... Você não precisa fazer _nada_ que você não queira fazer...

Ela suspirou balançando a cabeça e concordando com ele. Schuester acariciou o ombro dela.

-O filme já terminou, quer assistir outro? perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Eu adoraria!

* * *

Acho que esse capítulo ficou muito "cliche"... Não deixe de dar sua opinião! Até o próximo capítulo pessoal!


	3. Capítulo 03

Schuester chegou no AP de Brandon exatamente na hora combinada. Os rapazes resolveram se encontrar para tomar algumas cervejas e conversar sobre as mesmas coisas de sempre: trabalho, esportes e _sexo_... Brandon e Will sentaram-se no sofá, apoiando os pés em cima da mesa, havia garrafas de cervejas e salgadinhos espalhados por todos os lugares. Na TV estava passando um show de "Stand-up comedy", com Chris Rock, o tema era "Diferença entre homens e mulheres".

Brandon tomou um gole de cerveja enfiando alguns salgadinhos na boca logo em seguida. -E ai, Will... já conseguiu levar a "santinha" pra cama?

_"Homens não podem retroceder sexualmente! Não podem!" (Chris Rock falando)_

-Ela é uma mulher _muito_, _muito_ complicada... Acho que vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

-É mesmo? Porque? Ela tem algum problema de_ "secreção"_? A última palavra foi dita quase como um sussurro. Schuester olhou para seu amigo com uma sobrancelha levantada, imaginando sobre _o que_ ele estava falando.

-Não! Ela não tem nenhum problema de higiene, ela é até _limpa_ demais... é só que...

_"Quando nós conseguimos o sexo que queremos, é assim que vai ser!"_

_-_O que foi, Will?

-Bem, ela é... (fez uma pausa olhando o amigo com o canto dos olhos) _virgem. _Brandon deixou cair a boca arregalando os olhos.

-O-o que? Então q-quer dizer que você _quase, _você sabe o que_, _e então_..._

_-_Não é nada disso, Brandon! (ele quase gritou) Ela me contou... Brandon jogou a cabeça para trás rindo e bateu palmas.

-Isso é maravilhoso, Will! Eu dobrarei o valor da aposta!

-Você não está... (tomando um gole de cerveja) falando sério? está?

-É claro que estou, Will! Você nunca transou com uma virgem antes! Isso vai ser incrível!

Will encarou seu amigo por alguns segundos enquanto ele estava vibrando com a garrafa de cerveja na mão. O professor de Espanhol já não tinha tanta certeza se queria continuar participando daquela aposta. Mas ele já havia saído com tantas mulheres sem ganhar nada em troca além de uma boa noite de sexo, que pensou que desta vez poderia tirar vantagem de alguma coisa, _-quem se importa_, pensou tomando outro gole de cerveja.

* * *

Will Schuester estava na sala do coral terminando de ensaiar "Don't stop believing" com os garotos. Rachel e Finn haviam discutido uma semana atrás e isso estava atrapalhando as coisas. O professor resolveu finalizar a aula. Emma ficou esperando no corredor os garotos sair para ir falar com Will.

-Com licença, Will. Posso falar com você? Ela entrou na sala sorridente.

-Oi, Emma... (A ruiva percebeu pelo tom de voz que Will não estava de bom-humor, o sorriso dela apagou-se um pouco)

-Bem... eu estava pensando... (esfregando o braço com uma mão) se você estiver livre hoje à noite, gostaria de ir no... _parque de diversões_ comigo?

_-Parque de diversões? Isso é tão infantil! _Will pensou consigo mesmo. Se alguns de seus amigos o visse passeando pelo parque de diversões com uma mulher, seria feito de saco de pancadas por pelo menos um ano! Mas ele vinha sendo _pressionado_ por seu amigo, e competitivo como era, estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ganhar a aposta.

-Claro! Eu adoraria! _-mentira!_ Eu te pego às 18:30! O rosto da orientadora pedagógica iluminou-se.

-Ótimo! Te vejo mais tarde, tchau!

-Te vejo mais tarde, Emma _-Na minha cama... _pensou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

* * *

A noite estava muito fria. Emma colocou uma boina beje muito charmosa, dando um contraste bonito com seu cabelo ruivo levemente ondulado nas pontas, e seu casaco verde escuro de lã. Will estava usando uma jaqueta de couro preta, com um cachecol cor cinza. Assim que Schuester entrou no parque, muitas memórias da sua infância passaram na sua mente, apesar do seu lado machão estar lutando contra elas. Will olhou para os lados, com medo que algum amigo o visse por ali. De repente sentiu Emma lhe dar um puxão no braço fazendo-o voltar a realidade.

-_Oh, meu deus!_ Eu adoro aquele jogo! (apontando para a barraca de acertar bolinhas no buraco) A ruiva praticamente arrastou Will até a barraca. Ela comprou três fichas, cada ficha duas tentativas. Nas duas primeiras tentativas, Emma falhou.

-Acho que hoje não é seu dia de sorte, senhorita... O jovem atendente parecia que não estava querendo que ela ganhasse um prêmio. Emma segurou a bolinha com as duas mãos e fechou os olhos.

-_Eu consigo... eu consigo... _Então jogou a bolinha e... _não acertou. _Ela bateu com os pés no chão. -Droga! O atendente deu um pequeno sorriso triunfante que ela não percebeu, mas Will sim. _  
_

-Deixe-me tentar! Will disse pegando a bolinha da mão dela. O professor de Espanhol concentrou-se, e jogou. As luzes piscaram no painel freneticamente. _-Você acertou! você acertou_! Emma gritava batendo palmas e pulando.

-Que sorte não é mesmo? o atendente disse para Schuester, fingindo estar animado.

-Você quer ver como eu tenho sorte? Will disse desafiando-o. Ele jogou a bolinha com mais força e acertou em cheio! Emma levantou os braços pulando, rindo e gritando como uma criança. _-Yeah! É isso ai! É isso ai! _Então ela escolheu o ursinho "Nemo", do filme.

-Obrigada, Will... Emma levantou-se um pouco na ponta dos pés, e sem fazer qualquer outro contato físico, deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Só isso, um beijo doce e gentil , que despertou um sentimento novo em Will, algo que nunca havia sentindo antes, nem ele sabia _explicar_ o que era. Emma já estava uns cinco passos na frente dele, enquanto ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar, _confuso. _

-Você não vem, Will? perguntou rindo.

-C-claro, já estou indo!

A ruiva convenceu Will a ir em quase todos os brinquedos; trem-fantasma, carrinho-choque, carrossel, esse foi um dos brinquedos que ela mais gostou de ir com Will, os dois foram no mesmo cavalo, ele foi atrás dela, envolvendo um braço na sua cintura e o outro no mastro. Antes deles irem na xícara-maluca, ela havia comido dois cachorros-quentes, e quando saiu do brinquedo estava cambaleando.

-Está tudo bem Em.? (colocando uma mão atrás das costas dela)

-E-estou um pouco tonta... eu só preciso sentar um pouco... Schuester passou um braço pela cintura dela ajudando-a a andar até um banco. Emma sentou-se e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Will. Tudo a sua volta girava. Uma rajada de vento passou perto deles e suavemente balançou as mechas ruivas dela, ele gentilmente tirou a franja de cima dos olhos dela. Eles trocaram um sorriso. De repente o rosto dela ficou ainda mais pálido, e seus olhos se arregalaram, Emma levou um mão na boca e correu para a lata de lixo mais próxima. Will correu atrás dela. _-Oh, meu deus! Emma! _Assim que terminou de colocar pra fora todo o conteúdo do seu estômago, ela limpou a boca com um guardanapo que Schuester lhe deu.

-Desculpe-me, isso é _tão_ constrangedor... eu, eu preciso ir pra casa agora...

-Sim, com certeza! Você não está nada bem, Emma. Eu te levo!

E pela primeira vez, Will Schuester estava preocupado de verdade com ela...

* * *

Quando Emma chegou no seu AP, se arrastou até seu quarto com a ajuda de Will. Os dois sentaram-se na borda da cama.

-Emma, você está suando frio! (colocando uma mão na testa dela) Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique aqui?

-Não, obrigada. E-eu ficarei bem. Só preciso t-tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Will percebeu que Emma apertava a barriga e não parava de tremer. _-Provavelmente é indigestão... _pensou consigo.

-Olha, enquanto você toma banho eu posso lhe fazer um chá!

-Não, Will... A ruiva balançava a cabeça negando.

-Por favor, Em... Seu tom de voz ficou um pouco mais forte.

-T-tudo bem, já que você insiste... ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

Na cozinha, Will percorreu os olhos pelo armário perguntando-se onde ela guardava os pacotes de chá. O professor começou a sentir calor, ele tirou a jaqueta ficando só com a camiseta em V. Antes de tomar banho, Emma escovou os dentes com força por alguns minutos. No chuveiro, esfregou cada centímetro de sua pele até deixar marcas vermelhas. _-Só para garantir..._ sempre dizia. Ela enxugou-se e colocou seu "nightdress" salmão. Emma sentiu sua pressão diminuir e o estomago continuava a doer. _-Acho que Will não vai se importar se eu me deitar um... pouco. _

Cerca de quinze minutos depois de ter preparado o chá, Will ouviu Emma gritando histericamente no quarto! Ele levou um susto e acabou derramando o conteúdo quente sobre a mão, _-Ai! droga!..._ instintivamente não se importou com a dor e saiu correndo como um louco pelo corredor do apartamento.

* * *

Will empurrou a porta com força. Emma estava apoiada na cama com um braço enquanto a outra mão estava em cima do peito. Ela estava com dificuldade para respirar. Schuester pulou em cima da cama segurando-a pelos braços.

-Emma! Emma! O que aconteceu?! O peito dela subia e descia sem parar, os olhos estavam mais arregalados do que nunca, e Will percebeu que seu rosto começou a ficar roxo. -_Meu deus! Meu deus! Meu deus! O que eu faço?! _Embora estivesse quase desmaiando nos braços dele, Emma conseguiu sussurrar as palavras _-remédio... _e depois,_ -ansiedade, m-m-minha bolsa... _Schuester voltou correndo para a sala o mais rápido que pode, abriu a bolsa dela, pegou o remédio de ansiedade, passou na cozinha para pegar uma garrafinha de água e voltou como um raio para o quarto.

Will pegou Emma nos braços fazendo-a inclinar-se no seu colo. -Aqui, aqui, aqui... Ele pegou uma capsula do remédio e colocou na língua dela, depois ele a fez beber água devagar. Assim que engoliu a capsula, Emma afogou-se e começou a tossir.

-Calma, Em! _respire_,_ respire_! Will encostou a cabeça dela contra seu peito, embalando-a como se fosse uma criança assustada. Aos poucos sua respiração foi voltando ao normal, mas ainda continuava _assustada_, muito _assustada_... Lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos, molhando a camisa de Will.

-E-eu sinto muito, Will...

-Nãoo... Em! Não se desculpe, (esfregando sua mão no braço dela, tentando acalma-la) está tudo bem... está tudo bem... Emma olhou para Will com os olhos lacrimejantes.

-Will... eu não quero ficar sozinha hoje...

-Eu não vou à lugar nenhum, Em. Não se preocupe... Eu posso dormir no sofá e...

-Não! E-eu não quero f-ficar sozinha no _meu quarto! _(gaguejando)Eu n-não posso, Will. Eu não quero... eu, eu...

-Shh, shh... tudo bem, tudo bem... Vem cá...

Will ajeitou o travesseiro fazendo-a se deitar na cama. Ele deitou-se atrás dela, aconchegando seu corpo bem perto dela, abraçando sua cintura. Emma sentia a respiração dele roçando seu pescoço. Suas pernas se enroscaram.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Em... Shh, shh... (disse acariciando a mão dela) Emma fechou os olhos.

-uhmm...

-Durma um pouco... Schuester beijou a bochecha dela.

* * *

EEEEEntão pessoal! Mais um capítulo finalizado! Acho que vou ter que mudar a classificação! ai,ai,ai... Até a próxima!


	4. Capítulo 04

Estava escuro, muito escuro. Ela não conseguia enxergar nada, tudo preto. Alguém entrou no quarto, podia _senti-lo_ aproximando-se. Emma se encolheu na parede, puxando suas pernas contra seu peito. _-Vá embora! por favor! _Ele a fez ficar em pé, arrastando-a para a cama.

-Você quer saber como é se sentir_ suja? _

-Não... eu não estou _preparada_... por favor! Sua voz tremia. Ele inclinou-se sobre o pequeno corpo dela, segurando os pulsos com força. Carl começou a passar a língua pelo pescoço. -Você vai ser _minha. _Emma gritou histericamente por ajuda, mas ninguém podia ouvi-la. Carl deu um tapa no rosto dela com força, deixando uma marca vermelha.

_-Emma! Emma! O que aconteceu?! _Quando ela ouviu alguém gritando por seu nome, Carl desapareceu na escuridão.

* * *

-Emma... Emma... Will sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto balançava seu ombro devagarzinho. A ruiva abriu os olhos lentamente,_ -Uhnn..._ Ela sentiu o perfume inconfundível da loção de barbear dele._ -Will... _Emma rolou para o outro lado, um homem de cabelos encaracolados e olhos de amêndoas estava sorrindo com uma cara de bobo.

-Bom dia, Cinderela... o café está na mesa.

-Bom dia, Will. (ela fez uma pausa e cerrou as sobrancelhas) Você fez o café? O professor levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. -Se você não se apressar, vai esfriar! disse sorrindo. Então a orientadora foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e pentear o cabelo. Alguns minutos depois já estava pronta. Schuester preparou a mesa exatamente do jeito que ela faria, colocou as coisas exatamente nos_ lugares_ onde colocaria. _-Carl nunca preparou um café da manhã para mim, ele nunca faria..._ o pensamento lhe tirou o sorriso dos lábios por uma fração de segundos, mas só foi Will sorrir para ela que a má lembrança desapareceu como mágica. Ele despejou o suco de laranja no copo e estendeu para Emma.

_-Su jugo, Señorita. _

-Obrigada, _Señor_. Os dois riram. Will sentou-se a frente dela comendo sua panqueca em silêncio. De vez em quando eles trocavam uns olhares. Ele ficou observando seus dedos delicados segurando o sanduíche enquanto comia. _-O que está acontecendo com você, Will? porque você fica olhando pra ela desse jeito? _A ruiva percebeu que Will não desviava o olhar e ficou vermelha.

-O que foi,_ Will?_ Disse timidamente.

-O que? Ah! (sorrindo) nada... Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e quando mordeu o sanduíche deixou cair um pouco de geleia de uva nos lábios.

-Em... tem geleia nos seus lábios... Os olhos dela saltaram.

-Eu preciso me limpar! Quando a orientadora ia levantar-se, Will saiu da cadeira e foi para o lado dela, segurando-a pelos seus ombros.

-Não, não, Em... deixe-me ajudá-la, Disse com uma voz suave. Will inclinou-se lentamente, e beijou seus lábios gentilmente, beijá-la e sentir o gosto doce da geleia ao mesmo tempo era uma sensação incrível. Ele afastou-se, observando o rosto dela. -ainda tem um pouquinho, _aqui... _Will a beijou de novo, e se afastou, lambendo os lábios. Ele nunca havia percebido antes como os lábios dela eram macios. Emma suspirou.

-Se não terminamos o café vamos chegar atrasados, Will. disse sorrindo.

-Tem razão... (suspirando) Quer mais suco?

* * *

O dia desenrolou-se normalmente. Will Schuester passou exercícios de Espanhol para sua classe como sempre fazia, tinha que suportar as piadas de Sue sobre seu cabelo, e cuidar dos assuntos do clube do coral. Os alunos começaram a desconfiar da _amizade_ dele com Emma. E quando os dois foram vistos juntos no corredor, alguns alunos assobiaram, deixando-os envergonhados. Quando bateu o sino para o recreio, Will foi correndo buscá-la na sua sala, mas não estava lá. Então ele foi até a sala dos professores, antes de chegar perto da porta, ouviu Emma conversando com a treinadora Shannon sobre _algo_ que o fez parar no corredor, Schuester encostou-se na parede para ouvi-las escondido.

-Ele é um bom homem, Shannon... sei que ele é!

-Só não quero que você se _machuque_ de novo, Em... Emma abaixou a cabeça e apertou os lábios.

-C-carl era_ diferente_, você sabe disso.

Will cerrou as sobrancelhas:_ -Carl? Quem é esse "Carl?" _

-Carl também foi gentil no começo, e você sabe como tudo _terminou. _Tudo o que Shannon mais desejava para Emma no mundo era sua felicidade. Ela preocupava-se com sua amiga porque sabia que por seu coração ser tão puro, as pessoas poderiam tirar vantagem disso, e machucá-la como_ Carl fez_. E a treinadora estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para não deixar isso acontecer de novo.

-Emma... responda-me uma coisa, você está apaixonada por ele? A ruiva ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, então olhou nos olhos da sua amiga e disse sorrindo:

-Sim, estou...

Will engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. _-Oh, meu deus..._ Aquelas palavras tocaram seu coração de uma forma que jamais havia sentido antes, parecia que seu estômago estava cheio de borboletas. A verdade era que no outro dia quando ele socorreu Emma e depois dormiu com ela em seus braços, naquele momento ele descobriu como era bom abraçá-la, sentir sua pele macia e o perfume dela, beijar sua bochecha e fazer carinho no seu braço até vê-la dormir. Até aquele momento, sexo era sua única _prioridade_, mas Will descobriu que há muitas sensações que podem ser compartilhadas além disso. E havia ainda esse tal de "Carl". _-Quem é esse cara afinal das contas?_ pensou. Alguns professores entraram na sala, Will aproveitou o momento para entrar junto com eles.

-Bom dia! Disse Will sentando-se a mesa. A treinadora Beiste pegou sua bandeja e antes de sair disse:

-Bom, já terminei. Tenham um bom dia, pumpkins! Shannon deu alguns passos e depois virou-se, observando-os cuidadosamente. Emma estava rindo com Will, talvez de alguma piada que ele havia contado._ -Talvez ele seja um cara legal._ pensou, e saiu.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Emma fez ao chegar no seu apartamento foi tirar os sapatos que estavam matando-a. Depois ela foi correndo tomar banho, pois tinha um _compromisso_ e não podia se atrasar. Após terminar o banho, vestiu-se rapidamente e voltou para a cozinha para preparar um lanche rápido. Pegou duas fatias de pão e passou geleia no meio. De repente o telefone tocou.

-Alô?

-Oi, Em!

-Oi, Will. Como vai?

-Bem, eu... (no outro lado da linha Will colocou a mão atrás da nuca. _-Você continua agindo como um idiota, Will!_ pensou para si mesmo.) Você está livre para sair hoje?

-Ah, sinto muito Will... Mas hoje tenho um compromisso.

Seu sorriso desapareceu. -_Como assim um compromisso?_ pensou.

-C-compromisso? Will tentou disfarçar seu desapontamento.

-Sim. Toda terça-feira eu faço trabalho voluntário num orfanato, sinto muito por não tê-lo avisado antes.

-É mesmo? Eu não sabia. Emma percebeu que Will ficou um pouco desapontado.

-Will, você gostaria de vir comigo? Isso realmente não estava nos planos dele. E honestamente, nunca teve jeito com crianças. Mas se isso significava ficar perto dela, então ele aceitaria o convite.

-Claro Em! Chego ai em pouco minutos.

* * *

O orfanato não ficava muito longe do apartamento de Emma, apenas algumas quadras. Na verdade o orfanato era uma casa comum Americana, que abrigava até o momento 16 crianças entre dois e sete anos. Emma fazia pequenas doações e também dava apoio pedagógico para elas. Assim que Will estacionou na frente da casa, ele deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta para Emma, estendendo sua mão. Ainda segurando a mão dele, ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios. Will fechou os olhos, quando ela lhe beijava o mundo parecia parar em sua volta. _-Controle-se! _

-Obrigada, você é um cavalheiro Will... Disse olhando para ele com seus olhos inocentes. _-Não me olhe assim, Emma! Desse jeito me dá vontade de te beijar mais ainda._ pensou.

-Você vai adorar essas crianças, Will. Elas são muito especiais.

-Então o que estamos esperando, vamos? Disse sorrindo. Eles percorreram todo o caminho até a entrada de mãos dadas. Rosie, uma senhora de meia-idade grisalha os atendeu alegremente.

-Como vai, Emma! A senhora abraçou a ruiva, e depois que se afastou olhou para Will com curiosidade. -Vejo que você trouxe um amigo, como você se chama? Eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão.

-Eu sou Will Schuester. Nós trabalhamos no mesmo colégio.

-Oh! Então você é Will Schuester? Sabe, (ela se aproximou de Will e abaixou um pouco o tom) _Emma fala muito sobre você. _Will olhou para Emma com um sorrisinho travesso nos lábios, ela desviou o olhar ficando vermelha.

-Vamos! As crianças estão ansiosas para vê-la Senhorita Pillsbury!

As crianças estavam todas reunidas na sala assistindo um desenho, quando Emma apareceu, algumas delas gritaram seu nome e correram para abraçá-la. Sr. Pillsbury! Ela abraçou e beijou todo mundo. Apenas Meggie, uma linda menina de cinco anos não havia saído do sofá. Meggie estava sentada com suas perninhas encolhida perto do peito, parecia estar triste. Will ficou observando Emma quando ela se sentou ao lado da menina.

-O que há de errado, querida? A menina não respondeu, ao invés disso, baixou sua cabeça e começou a chorar.

-E-e-eu nunca v-vou ser a-a-dotada! Emma levou uma mão sobre o peito, como se estivesse sentindo seu coração apertar lá dentro. Ela queria lhe dizer algo reconfortante, afinal esse era seu trabalho, dar apoio emocional e psicológico,mas simplesmente as palavras não saiam da sua boca. Percebendo que Emma estava emocionada demais com a situação, Will queria ajudá-la de algum jeito, só não sabia como. Então ele se agachou diante da menina e disse:

-Hey, querida... não fique triste. Você acha que alguém seria louco de não querer levar para casa essa linda menina de olhos verdes? ele enxugou as lágrimas dela com seu polegar.

-V-você me acha bonita? Meggie deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Claro que sim! Você é linda, Meggie. Will olhou para cima pegando o olhar de Emma, seus olhos estavam marejados de água. Para a surpresa de Schuester, Meggie jogou seu braços em volta do pescoço dele, lhe dando um abraço caloroso.

-Obrigada! Ele engoliu em seco sem saber o que dizer, então Will encostou sua mão esquerda no meio das costas da garotinha e começou a esfregá-la gentilmente. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas aguentou firme para não fazer isso na frente de Emma.

-Tudo bem, querida.

-Alguém quer biscoitos?! Rosie apareceu na sala trazendo uma bandeja cheia de biscoitos de chocolate. As crianças correram em volta dela gritando: -Eu quero! Eu quero!

-Ohh... vocês não estão esquecendo de alguma coisa? Rosie ensinou para as crianças que elas sempre deveriam agradecer ao bom Deus antes de fazer qualquer tipo de refeição, mesmo sendo só biscoitos. Então elas se deram as mãos fazendo uma roda no meio da sala, e começaram a fazer a oração de agradecimento. Emma e Will também se juntaram a elas. Enquanto todos estavam orando de olhos fechados, Will abriu os olhos e ficou contemplando Emma, ele pegou cada detalhe, seu nariz pequeno, seu queixo de boneca, seu lindo cabelo cor de cobre batendo nos ombros. -_Ela parece um anjo._ Ele perguntou para si mesmo como uma mulher encantadora, linda e doce ainda não teve _aquele_ tipo de intimidade com um homem. Talvez porque era extremamente tímida, ou porque todos os homens com quem namorou a tenham rejeitado. Se a rejeição fosse o problema, então todos eram loucos!

Depois dos biscoitos, Will começou a se sentir mais a vontade com as crianças. Era como se todo mundo fizesse parte de uma grande família. Rosie ficou encantada quando ele lhe disse que dirigia o clube do coral da escola e então sugeriu que ele cantasse alguma música para as crianças.

-Bem, é... que (coçando a nuca) eu não trouxe o violão comigo... Rosie sorriu e levantou-se.

-Não será problema! Volto logo, Sr. Schuester. Rosie voltou minutos depois trazendo consigo um violão um pouco empoeirado. O violão estava em perfeita condições, mas por falta de uso algumas cordas estavam fora do tom. Mas isso não o impedia de adaptar algumas notas. A sua dificuldade era lembrar alguma música para crianças, na verdade, não conseguia lembrar de nenhuma! Naquela momento estava passando na TV um desenho animado antigo dos anos 80, "The get along gang". Um flashback passou por sua mente, quando seu pai lhe comprou o primeiro violão, Will treinou suas primeiras notas ouvindo a canção de abertura desse desenho. Um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto ao lembrar de uma recordação de sua infância.

-Muito bem! (disse voltando a realidade) Todo mundo aqui sabe cantar a canção de "The get along gang"?

-SIM! Todos responderam em uníssono.

-Ohhh! Vejo que todos estão bem animados, não é mesmo? Então vamos lá!

(Batida no violão)

Get along gang, get along gang  
Each one so special in his own way  
Montgomery's the leader and he's such a good sport  
the get along gang get along gang

(Emma pegou Meggie no colo, a menina enroscou suas pernas na cintura dela e seus braços em volta do pescoço. A orientadora encostou seu rosto no rosto da menina, embalando-a no ritmo da canção.)

There's Woolma and Dotty with the spirit  
And Bingo the fresh doesn't rule it  
The Logical Portia will figure it out  
And that's the spirit of the leadership

(Will notou como Emma parecia mais encantadora enquanto embalava Meggie no seus braços. Ele sorriu para ela, e ela sorriu para ele. E essa troca fez seu coração palpitar mais rápido)

get up, with the get along gang  
Come on! Their adventures don't end  
Get up! (With the Get Along G ang, ua ua ua ua ua ua  
ua ua)  
Get up! With the Get Along Gang

The get along gang, get along gang  
Each one so special in his own way  
Montgomery is the leader and he's such a good sport!  
The get along gang, get along gang

There's Woolma and Dotty with the spirit  
And Bingo with pranks who doesn?t ruin it  
Logical Portia will figure it out  
And last Zipper, the lean machine

Get up with the get along gang  
Come on, their adventures don?t end  
Get up with the get along ga-a-a-a-a-a-ang  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Get up with the get along gang  
Each one, has to move on his way  
Get up with the get along ga-a-a-a-a-a-ang  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Get-up

Quando Will terminou, as crianças aplaudiram pedindo mais.

* * *

Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal!


	5. Capítulo 05

Mesmo depois de se despedirem da simpática Rosie, os dois continuaram conversando na varanda.

-Você foi absolutamente incrível com as crianças, Will! Foi tão atencioso,tão natural, acho que você seria um bom pai... Um sopro de vento balançou suavemente os cabelos dela, Will gentilmente os colocou atrás da sua orelha.

-Eu diria o mesmo sobre você... Will deu um pequeno sorriso e depois ficou um pouco sério. Ele não estava mais suportando controlar seus sentimentos, simplesmente não dava mais. Por quanto tempo eu vou continuar mentindo para mim mesmo? pensou. Como eu iria imaginar que isso aconteceria comigo? Logo _comigo! _A ironia do destino resolveu me pregar uma peça. Um homem que jurou de pés juntos que jamais teria um relacionamento sério, que jamais sairia com uma mulher se a sua relação não fosse somente baseada em _sexo_. E agora aqui estou eu, com o coração batendo forte no meu peito, segurando as mãos de uma mulher pela qual eu estou completamente, perdidamente, loucamente, apaixonado. Só que há um pequeno, não, um grande detalhe que está me perturbando, _a aposta_. Eu sinto como se estivesse mentindo. O único lado bom é que se não fosse por esse jogo, eu não estaria aqui de pé na frente desse _anjo_. Mas por outro lado, eu estava me sentindo péssimo! Eu queria começar uma relação com ela sendo pelo primeira vez na minha vida, cem por cento honesto.

-Emma, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

-O que? Will olhou para o chão sem saber por onde começar, ainda se sentia envergonhado. Will se aproximou dela trazendo suas delicadas mãos para perto do seu coração. Ele suspirou e decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

-Antes de tudo, eu quero que você saiba que estou muito, muito apaixonado por você, Emma. Eu sei que nós se conhecemos há uma semana, mas para mim é como se nós já havíamos nos conhecidos à muito tempo! E eu sei que você também está apaixonada por mim, eu vejo isso nos seus olhos todos os dias.

-Eu sou tão óbvia assim? Os dois caíram na gargalhada. O professor de Espanhol beijou os nós dos dedos dela.

-Não posso negar, Emma. Eu te amo! E eu quero tornar nossa relação _oficial. _Will segurou as mãos dela firmemente em seu peito e disse:

-Emma, você quer ser minha namorada?

_"Emma, você quer ser minha namorada?"_ Ela sentiu suas pernas amoleceram, Eu escutei direito? pensou. O homem dos meus sonhos estava bem na minha frente perguntando se eu queria ser sua namorada? Seus olhos começaram a ficar úmidos.

-_Oh, will... _ela levou uma mão sobre a boca. Isso é o que eu mais quero nesse mundo.

-Então... isso é um "sim"?

-Sim... sim! Respondeu sorrindo. Will lançou seus braços em volta da cintura dela levantando-a e girando-a em torno de si. Ele não conseguia explicar com palavras o quanto estava feliz! Will a pôs no chão e segurou seu rosto dando beijos em seus lábios. -Eu... te... amo...muito...muito... De repente o tempo resolveu mudar de humor de uma hora para outra. Os ventos começaram a uivar e balançar as folhas das árvores com força, sons de trovão podiam ser ouvidos vindo de perto.

-Acho melhor corremos, porque um grande temporal está vindo! Emma sugeriu.

-Tem razão, vamos. Os dois saíram correndo de mãos dadas, mas no meio do caminho a chuva começou a cair com muita força, deixando-os ensopados. Will fez questão de abrir a porta do carro para Emma, depois ele deu a volta e entrou. A ruiva percebeu que a camiseta e a calça jeans dele estavam mais molhadas do que suas roupas. Ela inclinou-se entre o espaço no meio deles apalpando a camiseta.

-Will, você não pode ficar muito tempo com essa roupa ensopada! Desse jeito vai pegar um resfriado.

-Não se preocupe, Em. está tudo bem. Emma balançou a cabeça.

-Não, não, não. Você precisa trocar de roupa! Meu irmão deixou algumas roupas dele no meu apartamento nas férias do ano passado, eu posso emprestá-las a você. Will rolou os olhos rindo.

-Okay! Você venceu! Ele segurou o queixo dela e lhe deu um beijo na boca. -Te amo!

* * *

Ao chegar no apartamento, suas roupas não estavam tão ensopadas, mas continuavam muito úmidas. Will acompanhou Emma até o quarto. O guarda-roupa dela era impecavelmente organizado. Blusas e saias eram separadas por tamanho e cor. Emma abriu uma gaveta e pegou duas camisetas, uma cinza clara em V e outra de manga comprida.

-Qual delas você quer usar?

-Aquela. Ele apontou para a cinza. Ela vasculhou mais um pouco e só encontrou uma calça comprida preta da Adidas, com listras brancas nas laterais. Will pegou as roupas e entrou no banheiro pra se trocar. Enquanto isso, ela organizava as roupas de volta no guarda-roupa. Will desdobrou a camiseta checando seu tamanho, era um pouco pequena, mas serviria. Ele havia esquecido de fechar a porta, deixando-a entreaberta. Havia um espelho na parede do banheiro. No momento em que ele estava tirando a camiseta, Emma sem querer viu seu reflexo pelo espelho, e pela primeira vez o viu semi-nu. Seus olhos arregalaram, era quase impossível ignorá-lo, mesmo para uma pessoa tão recatada quanto ela. Seu torso era semelhante a uma daquelas estátuas Gregas vistas em Museus. Era incrivelmente esculpido na medida certa, sem muito exageros. Claro que Emma havia sentido antes a rigidez de seus músculos tonificados quando eles se abraçavam, mas não imaginava como _eles realmente_ eram por debaixo das roupas. Quando Will saiu do banheiro, ela rapidamente virou as costas fingindo que estava organizando as coisas no guarda-roupa.

-A camiseta ficou um pouco apertada, mas a calça está ótima. A ruiva virou-se de volta.

-Ah, ficou ótimo em você!

A tempestade piorou ainda mais, o vento e a chuva batiam nas janelas com tanta força que o faziam tremer. Will olhou para sua namorada com aquela cara de : "posso ficar aqui com você mais um pouco?". Ela adivinhou isso só pelo seu olhar de cachorro abandonado.

-Ahn... você quer assistir TV, ou comer alguma coisa enquanto eu tomo banho? Ainda é muito cedo pra ir embora. Ele caminhou sorrateiramente até ela fazendo aquele olhar sedutor e segurou suas mãos.

-E quem disse que eu quero ir embora? Will inclinou seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo na boca. -só não demore muito, tá?

* * *

Essa situação não poderia ser melhor. Ficar mais tempo ao lado da_ minha namorada_, era tudo o que eu queria! pensou Schuester. Ele até montou o cenário em sua mente; passaria o resto da noite com Emma em seus braços, enrolados num cobertor assistindo um bom filme e comendo pipoca. Will foi até o quarto dela pegar um cobertor, e acabou descobrindo um hábito que tinham em comum; cantar no chuveiro. Claro que ela não era como Rachel, mas sua voz era suave e afinada, ele sorriu em deleite. O professor de espanhol voltou para a sala deixando o cobertor no sofá e foi para a cozinha preparar a pipoca. Depois de pronto, colocou a tigela sobre a mesa e ficou esperando sua namorada enquanto assistia TV. De repente seu celular vibrou. Will o tirou do bolso e leu a mensagem:

"É a última semana, _Don juan_. Quando você vai tirar a virgindade dela?" Ele olhou para a mensagem com _nojo_. Aquilo fez seu estômago dar nó e lembrar a pessoa horrível que era. No momento lhe faltava coragem, mas uma hora teria que contar a verdade para Emma. Will desligou o celular e o colocou de volta no bolso. _-Você não merece isso, Em. Não merece mesmo_. pensou. Seus pensamentos sobre isso foram dissolvidos quando Emma entrelaçou seus braços em volta do seu pescoço por trás do sofá e lhe deu um beijo inesperado na bochecha. A orientadora emanava aroma de rosas.

-_Uhumn_... você está cheirosa. Ela havia colocado um nightdress azul e amarrado seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo, deixando uma franja solta.

-Você fez pipoca! Disse dando a volta no sofá. Will ajeitou o travesseiro atrás das suas costas e colocou as pernas em cima do sofá, havia muito espaço sobrando para o pequeno corpo dela. Então ela deitou-se ao lado dele, ficando de costas para ele, nessa posição poderia assistir o filme sem problemas.

-O que vamos assistir? disse pegando uma pipoca e colocando na boca.

-Vai passar Marley e eu... eu... Will percebeu que ela pegou a pipoca com a mão, sem luvas de borracha.

-Emma... você não está usando luvas! A ruiva virou-se para ele.

-Ohh! é mesmo! Acho que a terapia está funcionando, eu nem me lembrei de colocá-las.

-Puxa, meu amor... eu estou muito, muito orgulhoso de você! Will segurou o queixo dela e deu vários beijos na sua bochecha rosada, fazendo-a rir.

-W-will... O-oh, o-o filme vai começar!

-Ah, desculpe. Ele encostou seu rosto no rosto dela e a puxou para mais perto de si, abraçando-a.

* * *

Will Schuester "era" o tipo de cara que não gostava de filmes muito sentimentais, na verdade, nunca havia assistido um filme de drama ou romance na vida. Quando ia na locadora, suas repartições favoritas eram Ação e... bem, você sabe. Mas ele estava realmente gostando do filme. Isso o fez lembrar de quando era garoto e tinha um cachorro chamado Denver. Quando Denver ficou doente, seus pais lhe disseram que o estavam levando para uma fazenda. _-Lá ele terá mais espaço para brincar, Will._ foi o que disseram. Mas na verdade eles o estavam levando para sacrificá-lo. -_Pobre Denver_, pensou. O filme já estava no final.

_"Um cachorro não precisa de carrões, de casa grande ou roupas de marcas. Um graveto está ótimo pra ele. Um cachorro não importa se você é rico ou pobre, inteligente ou idiota, esperto ou burro. Dê seu coração pra ele, e ele lhe dará o dele..." _

Emma começou a chorar. -_Oh, meu deus_. Isso é tão triste! Não é, Will? Ele não respondeu. Ela virou-se para ele e percebeu que seus olhos estavam marejados de água.

-Você estava chorando?

-E-Eu? Não, não, claro que não! Rapidamente Will passou a mão nos olhos. Emma estreitou os olhos.

-Sim, você estava...

-Não estava! A ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou encarando-o.

-Tudo bem, eu estava...

-Ah! Eu sabia que você...

De repente as luzes apagaram-se. O apartamento ficou tudo preto e Emma começou a entrar em pânico.

-_Oh deus_... W-will... e-está escuro... está... Emma agarrou-se no seu namorado puxando sua camisa. Will começou a rir divertindo-se da fobia dela.

-Ha! ha! ahnn... Eu sei! Está tudo bem meu amor, só deixa eu me levantar... vou pegar a lanterna.

-Não, Will! você n-não _entende_... e-ele p-pode estar _a-aqui_,_ ele_ p-pode e-estar nos vigiando... Will cerrou as sobrancelhas começando a ficar preocupado e com _medo_. Percebeu pelo tom de voz que ela não estava brincando. Podia senti-la tremendo em seus braços.

-Querida, eu não entendo. De _quem_ você está falando? Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Emma respondeu com a voz fraca e trêmula.

-_C-carl..._

* * *

Minutos depois após a energia elétrica ter voltado, Will voltou da cozinha com uma xícara de chá e sentou-se ao lado de Emma, esfregando as costas dela com uma mão.

-Tome, você vai se sentir melhor.

-Obrigada.

Se Will não estivesse com ela, Emma poderia ter sofrido outro colapso nervoso. A orientadora havia se acalmado um pouco, mas continuava assustada, muito _assustada_. A xícara tremia em sua mão.

-Em... está tudo bem com você? Porque você ficou tão assustada?

Emma ficou com vergonha de si mesma, ficou com vergonha de encará-lo e lhe contar todas as suas inseguranças. Estava sentindo-se fraca por não poder resolver seus problemas pessoais, seus medos. -_Que vergonha Emma! Uma mulher de 30 anos agindo como uma garotinha assustada, uma garotinha que ainda está presa nas garras do passado. _ela pensou_. _Seus lábios começaram a tremer, Emma cobriu o rosto com as mãos como se pudesse esconder as suas lágrimas de Will.

-Ei... Em. Vem cá... Will envolveu o corpo dela com seus braços fazendo-a encostar sua cabeça no seu peito. Shh...Shh...

-E-eu não p-posso mais suportar isso! e-eu n-não p-posso! _estou tão cansada_.

Will queria desesperadamente ajudá-la, mas não sabia como. Vê-la daquele jeito era de cortar o coração. Ele olhou para o teto com lágrimas brotando dos olhos.

-Emma, diga-me o que aconteceu. _Por favor, meu amor..._ eu, eu quero tanto ajudá-la.

Ela esfregou os olhos e afastou-se dele. Schuester enxugou uma lágrima do rosto dela gentilmente com seu polegar. Emma segurou as mãos dele olhando em seus olhos.

-Tudo bem. Mas é uma longa história...

* * *

Até a próxima!


	6. Capítulo 06

Antes de tudo, quero deixar bem claro que eu nunca o amei de verdade. Na verdade, eu achava que o que eu sentia por ele era amor, mas não era. Carl era mestre em seduzir mulheres, e tinha todas as ferramentas em suas mãos; charmoso,belo sorriso,simpatia,inteligente... E infelizmente fui uma de suas vítimas. _Como eu pude ser tão ingênua?_ Seu eu soubesse que as coisas chegariam ao ponto onde chegou, jamais teria aceitado seu convite para jantar naquela noite...

No começo, Carl era muito romântico e cavalheiro. Acho que ele me agradava de uma forma cordial e respeitosa, porque sabia exatamente o que eu esperava de um relacionamento, e eu cai em sua aramadilha. As vezes me comprava flores, sempre abria a porta do carro ou a cadeira para eu sentar, ele costumava dizer que eu era a sua "Bella Sawn", eu achava tudo isso muito fofo. Mas convivendo com ele após alguns dias, eu comecei a sentir que toda essa cordialidade não era honesta, não vinha do coração. Ele era educado, mas em alguns momentos eu percebia que Carl se esforçava para me convencer.

Se alguém me perguntar o que eu aprendi desse relacionamento fracassado, eu responderia que você nunca conhece totalmente uma pessoa. Eu aprendi isso da pior maneira, com certeza. Carl começou a mostrar características da sua insanidade aos poucos. E eu lembro como tudo isso começou...

* * *

-Carl! eu já lhe disse, ele é só um colega de trabalho! O moreno olhava fixamente para frente, correndo com o seu Hyundai Azera como um louco. Ele freou bruscamente em cima da faixa de pedestre quase atropelando dois garotos de bicicleta. Emma gritou colocando uma mão sobre o peito.

-CARL! Após o susto, ele lançou um olhar furioso para sua namorada.

-Você acha que eu sou cego, Emma? eu o vi acariciando seu braço! Ela balançou a cabeça perplexa, sem saber o que dizer.

Tudo isso começou a alguns minutos atrás, quando Carl foi buscar Emma no trabalho. Geralmente ele fazia questão de buscá-la em sua sala, mas naquele dia ele se atrasou. Ele era dentista, e após consultar o último paciente do dia, foi se encontrar com uma _outra mulher_ num hotel. Apesar deles estarem namorando por dois meses, eles ainda não haviam cruzado o "sinal vermelho". Toda vez que Carl tentava aproximar-se dela intimamente, Emma o evitava dizendo que não estava preparada, que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais. No começo, o dentista era compreensível. Mas depois de um tempo, as vezes ele ficava impaciente e em algumas situações discutia com ela. As palavras dele sempre a machucavam, e Emma chorava escondida todas as vezes sentindo-se culpada. E a falta de intimidade com ela estava fazendo seus hormônios masculinos explodirem. Então Carl começou a encontrar-se com algumas mulheres...

Raul era o novo Professor de matemática. Ele era descendente de Espanhóis e assim como Carl também era moreno e muito charmoso. Apesar de Raul ser um cara muito legal, não conseguia escapar dos insultos de Sue Sylvester. Certo dia, a professora de Educação Física fez uma piada na frente de todos os outros professores deixando-o muito constrangido. Emma achou muito injusto e o defendeu, deixando Sue sem reação. A treinadora lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e deu as costas. A partir daí, eles se tornaram amigos. Quando tocou o último sinal, Emma acompanhou seu amigo até o estacionamento.

-Você tem certeza que não quer carona? -disse o charmoso moreno.

-Não, obrigada. Carl está atrasado, mas ele sempre vem me buscar. Raul lhe deu um sorriso e esfregou o braço direito dela com carinho.

-Obrigado por tudo Emma! Até amanhã.

-Até amanhã. Ele entrou no carro e foi embora.

Carl havia estacionado seu Hyundai Azera alguns minutos antes. E os viu pelo espelho retrovisor. Assim que Raul saiu do estacionamento, o dentista tirou o cinto de segurança e saiu do seu carro batendo a porta com força. Emma ainda estava no meio do estacionamento quando de repente levou um susto ao sentir uma mão agarrando seu braço.

-Carl?!

-Vem aqui! Ele arrastou sua namorada até o carro. Puck e Finn estavam andando por ali e assistiram aquela cena chocados.

* * *

-É a Sr. Pillsbury! Disse Puck colocando um braço na frente do seu amigo obrigando-o a parar de andar.

-Céus... o que está acontecendo?

-Vamos lá ver! Finn segurou a jaqueta de Puck.

-Não, Puck! Esqueça isso. Não devemos se meter nos assuntos dos outros. O badboy empurrou Finn fazendo-o tirar suas mãos da sua jaqueta.

-Eu já vi isso _acontecendo_ antes, Finn! No começo ninguém se importa. Então nós só se arrependemos quando _alguém_ vai parar no hospital com um nariz ou uma costela quebrada! Não, Finn. Eu vou lá ver o que está acontecendo. E o rapaz deu as costas para seu amigo.

-Puck!

* * *

-O que há com você, Carl?! Você está me machucando! Ele empurrou Emma no banco da frente e depois entrou no carro.

-Quem era aquele cara?

-Mas o que... Ele a cortou.

-Responda-me! Carl gritou fazendo-a sobressaltar-se no banco. -Quem era aquele cara?

-E-ele é só um colega de trabalho, _Carl. _Emma não estava reconhecendo-o, parecia ser outra pessoa. O dentista agarrou o pulso dela com força olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

-Escute-me, Emma! Eu não quero vê-lo perto de você nunca mais, entendeu?!

-Carl, eu...

-Você entendeu?! A orientadora sentiu a mão dele apertar com mais força seu pulso. Ela estava tão assustada que não conseguia nem falar. Emma apenas balançou a cabeça. Carl soltou o pulso dela quando Puck bateu na janela do carro.

-Está tudo bem, Sr. Pillsbury? A ruiva olhou para seu namorado com os olhos arregalados, o dentista lhe deu um sorriso falso e um olhar de "seja boazinha, e diga que está tudo bem ou..."

-E-está tudo bem, querido. Tudo bem. Ela respondeu com a voz trêmula. O garoto não se convenceu. Puck estreitou os olhos e ficou encarando Carl por alguns segundos, o moreno deu um sorrisinho amarelo e ligou o motor do carro.

-Se a senhora diz... Puck ficou parado observando-o sair do estacionamento.

-_Eu não confio nele, não mesmo._ pensou consigo.

* * *

Eu cheguei no meu apartamento arrasada. Eu pensei em terminar com ele, na verdade, eu deveria ter terminado com ele naquele dia, mas Carl estava muito nervoso e eu tive medo da sua reação. Então eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida, decidi esperar e conversar com ele noutro dia, quando estivesse mais calmo. Quando cheguei na escola na manhã seguinte, para minha surpresa, havia um cartão de desculpas e um vaso enorme de tulipas sobre a minha mesa. Carl me levou para almoçar e pediu mil desculpas, dizendo que me amava e que nunca mais iria se comportar daquele jeito. _Ele realmente foi muito convincente_, e eu aceitei lhe dar mais um chance. Carl se comportou bem por algum tempo, até no dia em que eu comecei a desconfiar que ele estava me traindo...

* * *

Todos os dias o dentista passava no apartamento dela para jantar. Ela havia lhe dado uma cópia da chave do seu apartamento, então o dentista entrava e saia a hora que quisesse. _Outro grande erro_, pensou. Ele agia como se já estivesse casado com Emma, e Carl sempre chegava atrasado para o jantar. Suas desculpas eram sempre as mesmas; "muitos pacientes"; "tive que atender um caso de emergência;" e até o clássico, "o pneu do carro furou;" etc. Emma começou a desconfiar dele, não era possível acontecer algum imprevisto todo os dias. Certa noite, a orientadora estava cozinhando uma sopa quando Carl chegou.

-Ei, o que você está cozinhando? Emma percebeu que ele estava com hálito de álcool. Carl pegou uma cerveja e sentou-se a mesa. A ruiva pegou uma cenoura e começou a cortá-la sem fazer contato visual com ele.

-Você chegou tarde de novo... O moreno tomou um gole de cerveja e lambeu os lábios.

-Eu tive um dia muito cheio... ele respondeu secamente. Emma colocou uma concha de sopa num prato e colocou sobre a mesa, Carl puxou o prato para ver o conteúdo mais de perto e torceu o nariz.

-Sopa, Emma? eu odeio sopa... Disse empurrando o prato. Ela fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios com raiva, jogando a toalha em cima da mesa.

-Quer saber Carl? Eu já estou cansada! Todos os dias você chega atrasado para o jantar e sempre me dá essas desculpas esfarrapadas! Diga-me a verdade, você está saindo com outra mulher não está?! Diga-me! Emma disse gritando.

Carl tomou o último gole de cerveja e levantou-se caminhando na direção dela.

-Você quer saber a verdade, Emma? ele aproximou-se mais um pouco, fazendo-a dar dois passos para trás. -É... eu ando saindo com _algumas mulheres_ sim... O lábio inferior dela começou a tremer e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Isso foi a gota d'água, naquele momento, todo o respeito, admiração e paixão que ela tinha por Carl, morreram ali. O moreno aproximou-se ainda mais, fazendo-a encostar na borda do balcão. Ele gritou na cara dela:

-Quer saber porque eu saio com outras mulheres, Emma?! Eu saio com outras mulheres, porque você é incapaz de me dar _o que eu quero! _

Emma deu um tapa na cara dele.

-Você é _nojento_... A orientadora tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas Carl segurou seu braço direito e lhe deu um soco no rosto. Ela caiu e rolou no chão.

-Vem aqui, sua vadia! Ele a puxou pelos cabelos, obrigando-a ficar de bruços sobre a mesa. Carl pressionou com força sua cabeça contra a madeira, gritando em seu ouvido.

-Você tem que entender uma coisa, Emma! Eu sou _seu homem_ e quem manda em você sou eu, entendeu?! E a partir de hoje você vai me obedecer! Quando eu chegar cansado do trabalho e quiser comer frango com batatas, você vai cozinhar pra mim! Quando eu lhe pedir cerveja, você vai trazer para mim! E a próxima vez que eu quiser foder com você, você vai foder comigo, entendeu?!

Emma soluçava desesperadamente, rezando para sair daquele terrível pesadelo. Carl bateu a cabeça dela de novo contra a mesa, fazendo-a gritar.

-Você entendeu?!

-_S-s-sim, sim... por favor, Carl..._ sua voz estava trêmula. Ele afastou-se dela dizendo:

-Agora limpe essa sua cara, você está horrível...

* * *

A minha vida estava se tornando literalmente um inferno, e Carl era o demônio. Ele me atormentava de todas as maneiras que você possa imaginar. Ele me batia e me machucava por qualquer motivo. Uma vez eu esqueci de passar sua camiseta preferida, e sabe qual foi o castigo? Ele queimou meu braço com o ferro...Os hematomas que ele me deixava nos braços e pescoço eram facies de esconder com a roupa. O problema era nos olhos, mesmo com maquiagem todos notavam. Eu sempre tinha que inventar uma desculpa, e eu sabia que não conseguia convencer todo mundo. Comecei a perceber que Puck estava desconfiando de alguma coisa, de vez em quando ele aparecia na minha sala para pedir "conselhos", mas na verdade Puck queria descobrir_ alguma pista_ do que estava acontecendo comigo.

Eu emagreci e não conseguia mais me concentrar no trabalho. Certo dia na sala dos professores, eu percebi que Sue Sylvester ficava olhando para mim o tempo todo. Eu estava segurando um pedaço de pão, e quando olhei para minha mão ela tremia sem parar. A partir daí, não demorou muito para os boatos começarem a aparecer. Shannon também me pressionava todos os dias para falar o que estava acontecendo, e é claro que eu sempre dizia que estava indo tudo bem. Eu comecei a me afastar dos amigos e me isolar cada vez mais. A cada dia que passava, Carl se tornava mais e mais agressivo. Ele me ameaçava dizendo que se eu o denunciasse, algum dos meu amigos iria se _machucar_. Todos os dias antes de dormir eu dobrava meus joelhos e rezava para Deus me tirar daquele pesadelo.

E então um dia, ele ouviu minhas preces...

* * *

Shannon entrou no vestiário masculino e encontrou Puck sentado num dos bancos, terminando de arrumar suas coisas na mochila.

-O que é agora? É algum tipo de encontro? disse a treinadora Beiste. Depois do treino, Puckerman lhe enviou um bilhete através de um amigo, pedindo para ela ir falar com ele no vestiário, o assunto era _urgente_.

-É a Sr. Pillsbury, treinadora. Acho que ela está com _sérios problemas._..

-Eu sei... Beiste suspirou e fechou os olhos. Eu já tentei falar com ela sobre isso, mas ela sempre muda de assunto ou diz que está tudo bem. Eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer...

O garoto levantou-se colocando a mochila nas costas.

-Eu sei o que deve ser feito, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda.

-Noah...

-Confie em mim! A senhora vai me ajudar? O garoto estendeu uma mão para eles selarem o acordo. Shannon estava relutante. O que será que Puck estava planejando? Por outro lado, a treinadora queria desesperadamente ajudar sua amiga.

-Tudo bem, eu vou.

-Ótimo! O garoto deu as costas e quando estava na porta, Shannon disse:

-Noah, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Puck voltou e deu de ombros. -Porque você se importa tanto com a Sr. Pillsbury?

-Porque aconteceu a mesma coisa com minha mãe...

* * *

Nossa! Eu não imaginava que iria terminar este capítulo tão cedo! Até a próxima pessoal!


	7. Capítulo 07

Observação: Neste capítulo você irá ler alguns trechos que demonstram agressão física e violência. Você também irá ler sobre leis contra violência à mulher baseada nas leis do meu país, Brasil. Se você é estrangeiro, peço-lhe compreensão. Obrigada.

* * *

Como sempre, Carl chegou bêbado naquele dia...

Eu vou lhe confessar uma coisa, desde pequena sempre sonhei que quando tivesse um namorado, teria o prazer de cozinhar todos os tipos de comida para ele. É... eu sei que embora eu tenha um emprego e cuido do meu próprio dinheiro, acho que tenho tendência para ser uma boa dona de casa. E eu realmente não me importaria ter que cozinhar para o homem _que eu amo_. Mas eu não amava Carl, e até preparar o jantar para ele era uma tortura! Um dia, quando estava preparando um ensopado de carne, pensei em colocar _veneno de rato como ingrediente. _Ele estava me fazendo tornar uma pessoa que eu não era. Após refletir um pouco, desisti da ideia imediatamente. Aquela não era eu, Emma nunca faria isso!

Quando ele chegou, eu estava deitada na minha cama lendo a Bíblia. Eu o ouvi resmungando alguma coisa e pegando uma cerveja na geladeira. Alguns minutos depois, Carl apareceu na porta do meu quarto, dava para sentir o cheiro de álcool de longe. Ele ficou alguns segundos me observando, com as mãos apoiadas no batente. Desta vez, ele estava calmo, só que havia alguma coisa _em seus olhos_, _algo sinistro_.

-O que você está fazendo, Emma?

-Lendo a Bíblia. Você deveria ler também, Carl.

O dentista deu dois passos para frente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Sabe, Em... eu leio a Bíblia... Carl trancou a porta e colocou a chave no bolso da calça. Ele começou a aproximar-se da orientadora, desabotoando os botões da camisa. Emma arregalou os olhos. A cada passo, Emma se encolhia mais e mais, com o coração batendo forte no peito.

-Em Coríntios 7:3-4 diz: "O marido pague à mulher o que lhe é devido, e do mesmo modo a mulher ao marido..." Carl jogou a camisa no chão, e começou a tirar o cinto da calça. Ele cheirava a álcool e suor. Emma começou a entrar em pânico.

-C-carl... o q-que você e-está fazendo?

-Só estou exigindo o que é meu _por direito_. Ele subiu na cama, arrastando-se para cima dela. Emma encolheu as pernas cobrindo-as com o cobertor.

-N-não! _Por favor, Carl... _A voz dela saiu muito fraca e trêmula.

-O que foi, querida? Porque está tremendo tanto?

Ele puxou as pernas de Emma com força, a orientadora soltou um grito histérico, tentando desesperadamente fujir das garras dele, mas ele a agarrou pela sua pequena cintura, fazendo-a cair com as costas na cama. Emma gritava, implorava por ajuda.

-Cala a boca! Ele gritou.

Carl deu um tapa na cara dela, sua cabeça girou para o lado. O dentista aproveitou que Emma estava tonta e indefesa, e começou a se livrar da sua calça. Assim que o fez, afastou os joelhos dela, encaixando-se no meio das suas pernas. _-Você vai ser minha, Emma! _Carl rasgou o nightdress de Emma com voracidade, lambendo e sugando sua pele nua. Quando a consciência dela voltou, ela começou a gritar novamente agitando suas pernas e seus braços.

-N-não... não! Pare, C-carl! Socorro! Socorro!

-Já disse para você calar a boca, vagabunda! Carl agarrou a garganta de Emma com as duas mãos, pressionando-a com força.

-C-c-ca-r-l... Emma tentou desesperadamente empurrá-lo, mas seu corpo estava preso debaixo do corpo forte de Carl. Para ela, vencer aquela batalha era quase impossível. Os dedos do dentista apertaram o pescoço dela com mais força, fazendo-a sufocar. Emma começou a engasgar e perder a consciência, e naquele momento, achou que estava morrendo. Tudo começou a ficar borrado na frente dos seus olhos, não conseguia enxergar mais nada. Seus ouvidos não conseguiam mais captar sons com clareza, tudo parecia estar ficando lento e confuso.

Com seus olhos semi-cerrados e com o pouco de consciência que ainda lhe restava, Emma viu uma espécie de sombra borrada vermelha e branca entrando no quarto. Logo em seguida, apareceu outra sombra, só que essa era bem maior do que a outra, e era azul. Emma pensou que fossem anjos enviados por Deus, para levá-la ao céu. De repente, tudo começou a ficar escuro, mas ainda conseguia ouvir por alguns segundos vozes gritando seu nome e de Carl, sons de pés correndo em volta da cama e até de sirenes vindo de muito longe.

Eu senti meu corpo sendo puxado para cima, e então, desmaiei.

* * *

Quatro horas antes...

-Vamos lá, Finn. Vai desistir agora? Faça como combinamos!

Puck e Finn estavam correndo lado a lado no treino de football. No dia anterior, eles foram até a sala da treinadora Shannon contar sobre o que estavam planejando fazer para ajudar a senhorita Pillsbury. A treinadora queria muito, muito ajudar sua amiga de qualquer maneira. Mas ao ouvir os garotos, discordou totalmente do plano. Era um tremendo absurdo! Ela não queria participar daquilo. Eles saíram da sala dela um pouco decepcionados, mas Puckzilla estava determinado, e acabou convencendo Finn a entrar nessa com ele.

-Tem certeza que você quer continuar com isso? Disse Finn.

-É o único jeito! Vamos, cara! Precisamos ser "convincentes "! Finn engoliu sem seco olhando para os lados. O garoto suspirou e disse:

-Sinto muito, Puck...

Finn deu um belo soco de direita no olho do seu amigo, fazendo-o cair no chão. Finn pulou em cima dele, socando-o e chutando-o. Eles se enrolaram sobre a grama espancando-se até a treinadora Shannon dar um basta.

-CHEGA! ela gritou. -QUERO VER VOCÊS DOIS NA SALA DO DIRETOR FIGGINS! AGORA!

* * *

Puck estava sentado segurando um saco de gelo sobre o nariz, Finn estava sentado ao lado dele com os braços cruzados, Shannon estava sentada no sofá querendo matá-los só com os olhos.

-Eu não quero saber quem começou a briga! Eu já tomei minha decisão, vocês estão expulsos do time de football por dois meses! A treinadora levantou-se gritando.

-Você está louco?! Você não pode expulsá-los do time de football! Puck e Finn são ótimos jogadores, sem eles não venceremos o próximo campeonato!

-Então encontre novos jogadores... Disse Figgins anotando alguma coisa em seu caderno sem demonstrar importância. Shannon colocou as mãos na cintura suspirando.

-Por favor, Sr. Figgins. Não há outra opção?

Finn estreitou os olhos para Puck como se estivesse querendo dizer: "-Eu disse que esse plano não daria certo! Agora vamos ser expulsos do time por sua causa!" Puck lhe devolveu o olhar respondendo mentalmente: "-Não se preocupe, eu tenho tudo sobre controle." Noah levantou a mão lentamente.

-O que foi Noah? Figgins perguntou.

-Sr. Figgins... posso lhe fazer outro acordo? O diretor descansou as mãos embaixo do queixo, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ele espremeu os olhos observando o garoto com curiosidade e disse:

-Estou ouvindo.

* * *

O plano de Puck quase foi arruinado, mas no final deu tudo certo. Noah conseguiu o que queria, em vez de serem expulsos do time, Puck e Finn teriam que fazer serviços voluntários na escola e a melhor parte, ir conversar com a senhorita Pillsbury.

Por mais que ele se esforçasse para não notar, era impossível. Emma estava usando um cardigan salmon de mangas 3/4 e Noah não tirava os olhos do hematoma escondido debaixo da sua pulseira grossa. -_Eu sinto tanto, senhorita Pillsbury..._ o garoto pensou. Ele notou que Emma estava mais magra do que a última vez que a viu. E pela sua expressão, seus olhos cansados e o tom da voz, ele diria que ela estava num nível bem elevado de depressão.

-Então, porque vocês brigaram?

-Foi Finn quem me provocou primeiro!

-Não, foi Puck!

Se eles estivessem disputando um papel de ator, então os garotos estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Agora só faltava colocar em prática a segunda parte do plano. Puck deu uma piscadinha para seu amigo, dando-lhe o sinal.

-Oh...oh, minha cabeça está doendo! E-estou f-ficando tonto...eu.e-eu... Finn colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça, inclinando-se para frente. Emma arregalou os olhos abrindo e fechando a boca. O garoto caiu no chão fingindo um desmaio. Instintivamente a orientadora pedagógica correu para socorre-lo, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

-Noah, ligue para a enfermaria agora!

-Sim, senhora!

Puckzilla não perdeu tempo e levantou-se dando a volta na mesa dela, mas em vez de telefonar para a enfermaria, Noah tirou do bolso da sua jaqueta uma caneta espiã e colocou dentro da bolsa de Emma. -_Isso vai dar certo! vai dar certo!_ ele pensou positivamente. A caneta era capaz de filmar por cerca de 24 horas e ainda enviar as imagens via wi-fi para qualquer computador, desde que estivesse configurado para receber os sinais. Só havia um problema, os sinais eram enviados para o computador cinco minutos depois de captar as imagens.

De repente Finn abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes.

-Uhmm... o que aconteceu?

-Oh meu deus, Finn! Como você se sente? A orientadora perguntou segurando a cabeça do garoto. Finn apoiou os cotovelos no chão levantando-se lentamente.

-Eu estou bem, estou bem...

-Não, Finn! Você desmaiou! Você pode ter sofrido uma lesão grave no crânio e...

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!

-Me desculpe, senhorita Pillsbury. Mas agora temos que ir! Até logo! E... obrigado por seus conselhos! Puck disse enquanto segurava Finn pelos ombros. Emma ficou boquiaberta assistindo os garotos saindo da sua sala.

-Mas, mas, nós nem conversamos!

* * *

Depois da escola, Finn disse para sua mãe que iria se encontrar com a turma no Breadstix, mas na verdade, ele e Puck estavam indo até o apartamento de Emma. Assim que Finn estacionou o carro na frente do apartamento dela, Puck tirou seu laptop da mochila, ligando-o logo em seguida.

-O software está funcionando? Finn perguntou olhando para a pequena tela brilhante.

-Está sim. Mas está tudo preto! Acho que a senhorita Pillsbury ainda não encontrou o nosso pequeno "presente".

-O jeito é esperar... Finn disse cruzando os braços.

Alguns minutos depois, Carl apareceu dirigindo seu hyundai azera. Os garotos abaixaram-se no banco. Puck levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu ele entrando na garagem do prédio.

-Ele já foi. Disse Noah. Finn olhou novamente para a tela do laptop e deu uns tapinhas no braço do seu parceiro de espionagem.

-Ei, ei! Olha só aquilo! Disse apontando para a tela. O software estava captando imagens de dentro do quarto de Emma. A orientadora pedagógica estava procurando por seu remédio para ansiedade dentro da sua bolsa, e por acaso acabou encontrando a caneta que Noah havia colocado lá dentro. Ela não percebeu que a caneta não era sua, e colocou-a em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama. O angulo era perfeito. Era possível ver metade da cama e uma pequena parte da porta logo a frente. As imagens eram captadas em preto e branco, e de vez em quando as imagens congelavam, bem semelhante a Web cam.

Quando Emma começou a tirar suas roupas, Puck e Finn arregalaram os olhos e depois taparam os olhos com as mãos. Os garotos não queriam ver a orientadora pedagógica deles nua. Isso não tinha nada a ver com "imaginação sexual", ou algo do tipo, era mais por respeito e consideração por ela. Após colocar seu nightdress, Emma puxou a gaveta do criado mudo e pegou sua Bíblia.

O que aconteceu em seguida, você já sabe...

Quando Carl deu o primeiro tapa, Puck e Finn não perderam tempo e ligaram para a polícia imediatamente. Os garotos sentiram medo por Emma, então eles correram o mais rápido que podiam para o apartamento dela. O atendente daquele turno tentou impedi-los de subir, ofegando, Puck explicou toda a situação. Então o atendente permitiu que os garotos subissem. A orientadora pedagógica morava no terceiro andar, e infelizmente o único elevador do prédio estava sendo reparado. Não havia outro jeito, eles teriam que usar as escadas.

Finalmente, eles chegaram no terceiro andar. Ela morava no número 34, Puck e Finn estavam no 26. Os garotos apressaram-se: 27...29... cada segundo que passava era precioso. 30...31... só deus sabe o que Carl poderia estar fazendo com Emma agora! 32...34. Finn bateu na porta três, quatro, cinco vezes, e ninguém veio atender. Eles sentiram que alguma coisa _ruim_ estava acontecendo lá dentro. Puck empurrou seu colega para o lado, e começou a tentar derrubar a porta com a lateral do seu corpo. Finn se juntou ao amigo. Após algumas tentativas frustadas, finalmente a fechadura quebrou e a porta abriu-se.

Os garotos se depararam com outro problema. A porta do quarto de Emma também estava trancada. Puck e Finn estavam suados e esgotados, mas precisavam abrir aquela porta de qualquer jeito! Ele respiraram fundo, resgatando forças, e começaram a empurrar a porta de novo. Os ombros de Finn já estavam doloridos, e cada vez que ele batia seu corpo com força na madeira, eles doíam ainda mais. Puck também começou a ficar cansado.

-Não podemos desistir! Puck disse enquanto chocava-se contra a porta.

Foi então quando um milagre aconteceu.

Alguns policiais entraram no apartamento de Emma. Um deles pediu para que Puck e Finn se afastassem da porta. Eles eram mais altos e mais fortes do que os garotos, e conseguiram derrubar a porta facilmente. Quando os homens derrubaram a porta, Carl virou a cabeça com os olhos arregalados. Os policiais pegaram-o no flagra, com suas mãos no pescoço dela. Puck e Finn entraram no quarto logo depois. O coração deles congelaram ao vê-la desacordada sobre a cama. -_Será que ela está..._

Logo depois a ambulância veio, Emma foi levada ainda desacordada para o hospital e Carl foi algemado e preso.

* * *

A pior parte disso tudo, foi a humilhação e a vergonha.

Por muito tempo, eu senti vergonha de encarar meus país, meus alunos, e a mim mesma. Você não faz ideia como foi tão humilhante fazer todos aqueles _exames médicos_. Acho que se não fosse pela ajuda dos meninos, Carl teria conseguido _tirar de mim_ o que ele achava que_ era dele. _E foi isso o que aconteceu...

Will segurava as mãos trêmulas de Emma firmemente. Agora tudo fazia sentido, o medo irracional do escuro, a ansiedade... Ele engoliu em seco olhando para ela com os olhos vermelhos e cheio de lágrimas, não querendo acreditar naquela história, _-Não, isso não pode ter acontecido com ela..._ pensou. Como esse cara teve a coragem de machucar a mulher mais doce, carinhosa e linda que eu já conheci? Como esse... Carl, ousou bater no meu anjo? Se eu tivesse uma máquina do tempo, voltaria no passado e daria uma jeito de conquistá-la antes dele, eu faria de tudo para vê-la feliz. Todos os dias eu lhe daria centenas de beijos carinhosos e não me cansaria de dizer "Eu te amo". Eu aninharia Emma nos meus braços até ela cair no sono, então gentilmente a levaria para cama e daria um beijo casto em sua testa dizendo: "Boa noite, princesa". Ao contrário daquele... monstro, eu lhe daria todo o meu amor e muito mais. Seu eu pudesse dar o meu coração para ela, eu faria.

-Emma... e-eu sinto muito... a voz dele saiu roca e fraca. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha. Ela enxugou a gota com seu pequeno polegar, Will fechou os olhos suspirando.

-E-eu não sei o que dizer, Em... o que aconteceu com você foi... foi... Will disse apertando os olhos, Emma segurou o rosto dele com suas mãos, acariciando-o suavemente.

-Está tudo bem agora, meu amor. Eu nunca desabafei desse jeito com ninguém antes, nem com meus pais, nem com minha terapista. Eu estou me sentindo mais _leve_ agora. Você foi a única pessoa que realmente me escutou de coração, o único que me deixou totalmente confortável...você tem um dom, sabia?

Os dois sorriram. William puxou sua namorada para um abraço caloroso, ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo o seu perfume familiar, o cheirinho de Will. Ele ficou acariciando seus cabelos, sentindo os fios deslizando entre seus dedos.

-Isso é tão bom... A ruiva disse ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Você gosta disso?

-U-uhm...

Will continuou fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela até ela adormecer em seu ombro. Ele sentiu que o corpo dela estava mais relaxado, e até a cor rosada em suas bochechas havia retornado. A sua pequena boca estava um pouco aberta, seu peito subia e descia lentamente. O professor de espanhol olhou para ela e foi obrigado a rir consigo mesmo.

_-Emma, você é a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi na minha vida. _

Percebendo que sua namorada havia adormecido ao seu lado, Will cuidadosamente passou um braço em volta das costas dela, e outro braço por baixo dos seus joelhos. Ela resmungou alguma coisa sem sentido.

_-Shhh, shh... estou te levando para a cama._ Will sussurrou.

Após colocá-la na cama, ele deitou-se ao lado dela dando-lhe um beijo de boa noite na bochecha. -_Durma bem, minha princesa_. Disse sussurrando em seu ouvido. Will virou-se e colocou as mãos atrás da nuca, olhando o teto fixamente. Seus pensamentos não o deixavam dormir, sua cabeça girava. Como uma simples brincadeira entre amigos poderia ter dado tanto efeito sobre mim? ele pensou. Will precisava contar toda a verdade para Emma, queria ser honesto com ela.

_Eu havia planejado falar com ela sobre isso hoje à noite, mas como depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ela? O que Carl fez com Emma não chega nem perto do que eu fiz, mas... eu estou me sentindo culpado e péssimo! O meu maior medo, é que ela fique com raiva de mim e me deixe... Não, eu não quero nem pensar nessa possibilidade! Emma é tudo para mim! Ela iluminou a minha vida! Ela é meu raio-de-Sol, minha alma-gemea, o ar que eu respiro! Eu não posso perde-la, não posso... _

Will rolou novamente para o outro lado, apoiando um cotovelo no travesseiro. assistindo sua adorável Emma dormindo.

Amanhã eu irei falar tudo pra ela...

* * *

Atenção fãs! O próximo capítulo será, muito muito triste... Até a próxima!


	8. Capítulo 08

William estava realmente determinado a contar toda a verdade para Emma, só não sabia como começar. O maior medo dele é que Emma ficasse muito zangada e o deixasse. Will teve pesadelos sobre isso a noite toda, teve sonhos confusos com Carl correndo atrás dela num beco sem saída, e outros com Emma lhe dizendo para desaparecer da sua vida e não voltar nunca mais! Will acordou várias vezes no meio da noite ofegante e suado, ficou rolando na cama a noite inteira só pensando nisso. Carl estava na cadeia, não havia nenhuma possibilidade dele poder machucá-la de novo, e se caso isso acontecesse, Will jurou para si mesmo que seguiria Carl até no inferno se fosse preciso e faria ele se arrepender pelo resto da vida!

-_Eu jamais deixarei alguém machucar_ _meu anjo. jurou para si mesmo._

Apesar de sua cabeça estar dando voltas e voltas, na manhã seguinte ele decidiu que queria fazer daquele dia, um dia especial para Emma. Will queria recompensá-la de alguma maneira por toda a dor que Carl lhe havia causado. Quando ele acordou na manhã seguinte, o amor da sua vida, a razão do seu viver, estava totalmente segura ao seu lado, dormindo confortavelmente com sua cabeça encostada em seu ombro, os lábios levemente entreabertos, seus cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Ele colocou uma mecha de seu lindo cabelo ruivo atrás da sua orelha. -_Minha princesa parece estar tendo bons sonhos_... Will pensou.

Emma estava dormindo tão profundamente, que sequer despertou quando Will deslizou devagarzinho para fora da cama. Ele foi até o banheiro e fez todas as rotinas da manhã. Após fazer a barba e enxaguar o rosto, o professor de espanhol ficou encarando a si mesmo no espelho.

-_Você precisa falar com ela! Você precisa falar com ela!_ Uma voz ecoou na sua cabeça.

Alguma coisa estava lhe dizendo que Emma precisava saber de toda a verdade o mais rápido possível. Will estava apavorado por não saber qual seria a reação dela. Então ele respirou fundo e decidiu que falaria com ela naquela manhã! Colocaria um ponto final naquela história. E faria isso depois do café.

* * *

Enquanto as duas fatias de pão estavam na torradeira, Will pegou o leite, a farinha de trigo e os ovos na geladeira. Após misturar todos os ingredientes na tigela, ele levou a frigideira até o fogão. Quando o óleo começou a esquentar, Will despejou um pouco do conteúdo da tigela sobre a frigideira. Enquanto a química fazia o resto do trabalho, ele abriu o jornal indo direto para a página das palavras-cruzadas.

-"Aproveitar material reciclado" Essa é fácil! Reciclar! Will escreveu a palavra com um sorriso triunfante. "Terreno onde cresce grande e variado número de árvores frutíferas?" Uhmm... ele pensou um pouco. Pomar! "É resultante da ebulição da água ou algum outro líquido?" Ele estava tão distraído resolvendo as palavras cruzadas que acabou esquecendo totalmente da panqueca na frigideira.

- "É resultante da ebulição da água ou algum outro líquido?" Will repetiu. De repente ele sentiu o cheiro de algo queimando, seus olhos arregalaram-se. -Fumaça! Ele correu para o fogão e desligou o fogo rapidamente, a panqueca ficou queimada de um lado e crua do outro. Com uma espatula, Will pegou a panqueca e jogou no lixo.

-Você é um desastre, Will Schuester!

O alarme da torradeira sinalizou que as torradas estavam no ponto. Ele passou geleia de uva sobre as torradas colocando-as num prato. O suco preferido de Emma era de maçã, só que naquele momento só tinha uma caixa de suco de laranja. Se o acidente com as panquecas não tivesse lhe tomado tanto tempo, ele poderia sair para comprar o suco de maçã para ela. Will colocou as torradas e o copo de suco de laranja na bandeja e levou cuidadosamente até o quarto.

Emma ainda estava dormindo como um bebe. Will pôs a bandeja sobre o colchão, e aproximou-se dela.

-Ei, querida. Will sussurrou em seu ouvido, balançando seu braço cuidadosamente. A ruiva piscou os olhos por alguns segundos, adaptando-se a luz do dia. Uma mão quente e protetora estava acariciando seu ombro, era a mão de Will Schuester. Emma virou a cabeça olhando para cima.

-Bom dia, princesa. Schuester inclinou-se e deu um beijo em sua testa. Foi a primeira vez que ela o ouviu chamando de "princesa". Outras garotas poderiam achar isso muito brega, mas ela achou muito, muito fofo.

-Eu trouxe seu café da manhã! Eu sei que você gosta de panquecas com mel, mas eu quase destruí sua cozinha hoje de manhã, então eu... eu... achei, melhor... _Em_?

Emma começou a chorar.

Só que desta vez, suas lágrimas eram lágrimas de felicidade. Emma perguntou para si mesma se ela realmente merecia um homem tão bom como Will Schuester. Will era especial, único. Nenhum outro homem a fez se sentir tão amada em sua vida. Seu amor por ele era tão grande que não cabia dentro do seu coração. Emma amava tudo nele. Ela amava seu sorriso, seu jeito de menino, ela amava a maneira como ele cuidava dela, sua gentileza, sua doçura, sua bondade em ajudar os outros e até suas pequenas gentilezas, como acordá-la pela manhã com um beijo ou preparar seu café. Ele era o amor da sua vida, seu príncipe.

-Meu amor, porque você está chorando? Will sentou-se ao lado dela, colocando um braço ao redor do seu ombro.

-Porque você é um _bom homem_, Will. Emma sorriu para ele.

Will sentiu sua garganta apertar. "_Bom homem". _Ele apertou os lábios balançando a cabeça. Se ela soubesse o que ele tinha feito, mudaria de ideia. Antes de conhece-la, Will não era tão gentil com as mulheres, ele não sabia o que era se sentir verdadeiramente amado. Will perguntou para si mesmo se realmente merecia uma mulher tão boa quanto Emma. Ela era tudo pra ele e muito mais. Sua vida sem Emma não faria sentido. Will decidiu que precisava contar toda a verdade agora mesmo!

-Emma... e-eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Seu tom de voz era sério.

-O que?

-Antes de tudo, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo! Will mudou de posição ficando agora de frente para ela, segurando suas mãos e olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

-Eu não duvido disso. Emma disse sorrindo, ele também deu um sorrisinho que logo se desmanchou.

-Você promete que não vai ficar zangada comigo?

-Eu prometo, mas... o que foi, Will? Você está me assustando!

O professor de espanhol passou a mão pelos seus cabelos encaracolados e suspirou. _-Você precisa contar para ela_. Ele pensou.

-Emma, eu... BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNNNNN!

Alguns minutos atrás, quando Will estava preparando o café para Emma, ele não percebeu que a porta da geladeira tinha ficado aberta, e de repente o alarme soou. Will olhou sério para Emma, um pequeno sorriso estava começando a aparecer no seu rosto. Por mais que ela tentasse se manter séria, não podia ajudar a si mesma. Seus lábios começaram a tremer, a ruiva não estava conseguindo mais se segurar, e então caiu na gargalhada. Embora ele soubesse que a situação não era engraçada, pelo menos para ele, Will também começou a rir. Aquela situação estragou totalmente seu objetivo naquela manhã. Na real, Will não estava cem por cento seguro ainda, e após refletir por alguns minutos, chegou a conclusão que aquela não era mesmo uma boa hora para conversar sobre isso.

-Okayy... tome seu café, Em. Eu volto logo. Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu do quarto. Quando ele retornou alguns minutos depois, Emma já estava quase terminando de tomar seu café.

-Estas torradas estão deliciosas!

-Eu sei. É que eu as preparei com muito amor.

-Ohh, Will. Você é tão _fofo_... Ele sentou na beirada da cama e esperou Emma terminar o café. Então a ruiva fez a pergunta que ele não queria ouvir.

-O que de tão importante você queria falar comigo?

Schuester sentiu um frio na espinha.

-Em... e-e-eu, eu acho melhor não falar sobre isso, não agora. A noite nós conversamos, está bem?

Will acariciou a perna dela e saiu do quarto. Emma começou a ficar muito, muito preocupada. _O que de tão importante ele precisa conversar comigo? _

* * *

-Garota, você está imaginando coisas. Will é louco por você! Shannon disse para Emma.

Aquela atmosfera de mistério que Will tinha causado estava deixando-a nervosa. Que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa Emma não tinha dúvida, homens são muito bons em esconder seus sentimentos. Mil possibilidades lhe passou pela cabeça. Para ela a possibilidade mais óbvia era porque eles ainda não haviam se tornados _íntimos_ fisicamente. Emma desejava Will, ela queria expressar seu amor por ele dessa forma, mas sua mente ainda estava bloqueada. Era como um grande muro difícil de ser quebrado. Uma parte do seu bloqueio era por causa de sua insegurança e timidez, outra parte era por causa de Carl. Emma ainda tinha terríveis pesadelos com as mãos sujas dele tocando sua perna, seu pescoço...

Ela imaginou que seus problemas sexuais estavam afetando Will. A única pessoa que ela sentia-se confortável para conversar sobre esse assunto era sua conselheira amorosa, Shannon.

-E se ele estiver cansado de mim? E se ele estiver interessado... em outra_ mulher_? Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos da ruiva. Shannon sacudiu a cabeça e soltou uma risada.

-Will te ama, Pumpkin! Acredite em mim. Eu vejo aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios dele todos os dias e sei que ele está sorrindo pensando em você! É como se tivesse uma placa em cima da cabeça dele dizendo: "Olá, mundo! Eu amo Emma!". Emma enxugou suas lágrimas com o polegar e sorriu. Will entrou na sala dos professores assobiando alegremente.

-Como vai Shannon? ele sentou-se ao lado delas. Quando Will olhou para Emma, percebeu que seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos e úmidos.

-Você estava chorando Em? Está tudo bem?

-Viu? É sobre isso que eu estava falando. A treinadora Beiste levantou-se e saiu. O professor de espanhol não prestou atenção no que Shannon havia dito, ele estava mais preocupado com sua namorada.

-Em, diga-me o que aconteceu?

Emma abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se envergonhada. Will levantou as sombra celhas interrogativamente.

-Por favor, Em. Fale comigo!

A ruiva fechou os olhos suspirando e disse: -Will, você ainda gosta de mim?

-_O q-que_?

-Ontem à noite você disse que tinha algo de muito importante para falar comigo e pediu-me para não ficar zangada com você! E-eu a-acho que você quer dar um tempo na nossa relação! e quer saber? a-a-acho que você está certo, Will. Eu tenho muitos problemas, nós ainda nem... você sabe, e isso é tão injusto com você! As vezes eu acho que nem mereço estar ao seu lado...

Após seu desabafo, Will sentiu-se péssimo. No dia anterior ele deveria ter contado logo a verdade e acabado com aquela história.

-_Emma_... ele colocou sua mão em cima da dela. Porque você está dizendo essas coisas? Porque você acha que eu quero dar um tempo só porque nós ainda não... Em, eu te amo! Você sabe disso. Eu não conseguiria viver um só dia sem você!

-Eu também... A ruiva segurou firmemente a mão dele.

-Sinto muito, meu amor. Seu eu lhe tivesse contado toda a verdade ontem à noite, você não estaria assim desse jeito hoje. Emma, eu fiz uma coisa muito, muito estúpida. Eu apostei 200 dólares com um amigo que tiraria a sua virgindade em até duas semanas, você pode me perdoar por isso?

Por uma fração de segundos, Will imaginou-se contando a verdade sobre a aposta. O seu desejo era falar agora mesmo, ele estava ensaiando como deveria dizer a ela várias e várias vezes na cabeça. Mas o que realmente saiu de seus lábios foi:

-Quer saber, Em. Vamos esquecer esse assunto. Eu estava pensando em preparar um jantar romântico para nós no meu apartamento, o que você acha?

-Um jantar romântico?

-Sim. Eu cozinho. Ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Oh, Will... eu adoraria!

-Ótimo. Eu te busco às sete. _Você é um covarde, Will._ o professor pensou.

* * *

William Schuester colocou as mãos na cintura com orgulho de si mesmo. A mesa para o jantar estava linda! Ele não era nenhum especialista em preparar jantares românticos, mas teve que admitir que tinha feito um ótimo trabalho. Ele queria deixar tudo pronto antes de ir buscá-la. Emma gostava de comida Italiana, então Will cozinhou Canelone com recheio de camarão e para sobremesa, Fondue de chocolate.

O professor de espanhol queria fazer daquela noite, uma noite especial para Emma. Will penteou as laterais dos seus cabelos levemente para trás com gel, por uma fração de segundos ele imaginou Sue Sylvester dentro do espelho, fazendo alguma piada. Will borrifou no pescoço sua colônia preferida, e para vestir, escolheu uma camisa de manga longa azul marinho, calça jeans escura e sapatos. Ele olhou-se no espelho de frente, lado direito, lado esquerdo, Will achou que se dobrasse as mangas da camiseta pra cima iria ficar mais estiloso, e foi o que ele fez.

* * *

Embora os dois se vissem todos os dias no trabalho, Will estava ansioso para ver sua namorada. Suas mãos suaram no volante durante todo o caminho. E agora ele estava lá de pé na frente da porta do apartamento dela, com suas pernas tremendo, sentindo-se um adolescente de quinze anos. O professor de espanhol suspirou e bateu duas vezes na porta.

-Já estou indo.

Quando Emma abriu a porta, Will arregalou os olhos deixando sua boca abrir levemente. Percebendo o efeito que seu novo visual causou nele, ela olhou para o chão sorrindo timidamente. A orientadora pedagógica estava totalmente diferente. Emma estava usando um vestido preto de uma única alça, deixando totalmente a mostra seu ombro esquerdo salpicado de lindas sardas. Seu cabelo estava solto e mais volumoso, levemente enrolado nas pontas. Emma não gostava de exagerar na maquiagem, então achou que um batom no tom rosa claro e uma leve passada de blush no tom ruby rose ficaria ótima. E pelo o jeito que Will estava olhando-a, ela diria que fez um ótimo trabalho consigo mesma.

-Emma, você está_ linda_...

-_Obrigada_. A ruiva olhou para ele com aquele olhar inocente que Will adorava. As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas, era impossível de resistir, Will inclinou-se e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios. William afastou-se e segurou sua delicada mão.

-Vamos?

-Vamos. Disse sorrindo.

* * *

No caminho para seu apartamento, uma hora ou outra Will olhava para Emma com o canto dos olhos. _-Deus, ela é tão linda! Porque eu a não conheci antes?_ Ele pensou. Will não sentia-se atraído apenas por sua beleza, mas por tudo o que ela era, carinhosa,amorosa,delicada,meiga... Definitivamente, não queria contar sobre a aposta naquela noite, decidiu que deixaria isso para o próximo dia. De repente, seus pensamentos foram sacudidos quando sentiu uma mão pequena e macia tocando seu joelho. Will colocou sua mão direita em cima da mão de Emma, enquanto a outra mão guiava o volante, ele olhou para ela sorrindo, ela sorriu de volta.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, Will abriu a porta e deu um passo para trás. -Damas primeiro. O professor fechou a porta e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, guiando-o para a sala. Emma já havia estado naquele lugar antes, mas desta vez tudo parecia diferente, a atmosfera do ambiente estava mais leve, aconchegante.

-Em, você não se importa de sentar e esperar enquanto eu aqueço o nosso jantar? Will disse acariciando o braço direito dela.

-Não, claro que não.

De repente o celular de Will vibrou no bolso. -Só um minuto... Era uma mensagem de texto. Emma achou estranho ele ter ficado um pouco pálido enquanto lia a mensagem. Will apertou os lábios parecendo estar um pouco nervoso.

-Está tudo bem?

-S-sim, está tudo bem. Eu vou aquecer o nosso jantar, okay? volto logo.

Ao invés de colocar o celular de volta no bolso, ele colocou o celular em cima da mesa de centro e inclinou-se dando um beijo na testa de Emma. Assim que o professor de espanhol saiu da sala, a ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior olhando interrogativamente para o celular. -_Ele está mentindo, Will está mentindo_. ela pensou. _Alguma coisa está acontecendo aqui, e ele está escondendo isso de mim._

_O que de tão importante Will tem para me dizer? Porque ele está fazendo tanto mistério em torno disso? E porque ele agiu estranhamente ao ler a mensagem no celular? _Emma começou a pensar na possibilidade dele estar _traindo-a_. A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça, _-Não, ele me ama! Will nunca me trairia... mas e se ele... _A orientadora pedagógica torceu nervosamente a barra do vestido olhando para o celular. Ela amava Will, mas precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Emma inclinou-se e pegou seu celular.

Emma tinha que ser rápida antes que Will voltasse. Com os dedos tremendo, ela foi direto para a caixa de mensagens recebidas. Havia três mensagens, ela escolheu a última recebida. Ela leu a mensagem devagar. A orientadora pedagógica levantou-se do sofá colocando uma mão sobre sua boca, não acreditando em seus olhos. Talvez aquilo fosse um terrível engano, talvez a pessoa que enviou a mensagem cometeu um erro. Mas não, no final do texto estava escrito o nome de Will.

"Hoje é o último dia! Já conseguiu tirar a virgindade dela, Will?"

_-O q-que? _Emma disse perplexa enquanto lágrimas caiam de seu rosto. De repente Will voltou da cozinha limpando as mãos num pano de prato.

-Ei, querida. O nosso jantar já está na mesa você... E-Emma?!

Will congelou quando percebeu que ela estava segurando seu celular na mão. O professor de espanhol fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. _-Droga, ela leu a mensagem! Ela descobriu tudo! _Will deu três passos para frente na direção dela.

-Em... eu posso explicar.

-Não... _aproxima-se_. Emma deu dois passos para trás esquivando-se. Seu tom de voz era baixo, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritário. Will cerrou as sobrancelhas, ele nunca havia visto ela com tanta raiva, definitivamente aquela mulher na sua frente não era sua Emma, doce e gentil.

-Emma eu...

-Não fale! Ela gritou cortando-o. Will arregalou os olhos engolindo em seco. -Como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo?! Como?! Lágrimas escorriam manchando sua maquiagem pelo rosto. Emma jogou o celular com raiva na parede, fazendo-o quebrar em pedaços. -Eu achei que você fosse diferente Will! Eu achei que você me respeitava! Mas agora você provou para mim que é um cretino como todos os outros homens!

-Emma...Will tentou segurá-la pelos ombros, mas ela o afastou. -Eu tentei falar com você sobre isso várias vezes, mas... mas... não tive coragem. Isso foi uma brincadeira estúpida que resolvi participar, mas depois que eu te conheci eu me apaixonei de verdade por você! Acredite em mim, Em! Eu te amo!

-Não, Will! Eu não acredito em você! Você só estava querendo levar vantagem de mim! Deus, como eu pude ser tão inocente?! Emma colocou as mãos na cabeça, soluçando e gritando ao mesmo tempo. _-_E-eu nem consigo olhar mais para você, e-eu vou embora! Emma pegou sua bolsa e correu para a porta, quando ela tocou a maçaneta Will correu atrás dela e a segurou pela cintura.

-Não! Não! Não! Por favor, Emma. Precisamos conversar!

-Tire suas mãos de mim!

Emma virou-se lutando contra as mãos dele, quando Will tentou agará-la pela cintura de novo ela lhe deu um tapa no rosto, fazendo sua cabeça virar para a esquerda. Ao perceber o que tinha acabado de fazer, Emma levou uma mão sobre a boca, segurando seu choro. Will não disse nada, ele ficou imóvel olhando para o chão.

Emma abriu a porta e foi embora.

* * *

Nossa! Mais um capítulo concluído em apenas uma semana! O que será que acontecerá no próximo capítulo com Wemma? Até lá, pessoal!


	9. Capítulo 09

Will Schuester não sabia quanto tempo ele havia ficado parado na frente da porta depois que Emma foi embora. Talvez cinco, quinze minutos? Ele realmente não sabia. Will não sabia dizer qual palavra poderia definir a dor que ele estava sentindo por dentro. Tudo o que ele queria naquele exato momento era abrir a porta e sair correndo atrás dela, ajoelhar-se na sua frente pedindo mil desculpas.

Isso era o que ele queria fazer, mas não fez. Ao invés disso, ficou lá parado olhando para o chão enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Will deu meia volta e começou a andar pela sala como um zumbi, sem direção. Ele parou perto da mesa onde ele deveria estar jantando com Emma há quinze minutos atrás, tomando um bom vinho, contando piadas, conversando sobre o clube Glee com suas mãos entrelaçadas.

_-Você arruinou tudo, Will! Seu idiota bastardo, você é culpado por tudo isso! _Will começou a sentir raiva de si mesmo, raiva por ter aceitado participar daquela estúpida aposta com Brandon, raiva por não ter sido honesto com Emma logo no início. -_Agora ela se foi._.._ Emma te odeia e a culpa é toda sua! _O professor de Espanhol cerrou os punhos e os dentes, se ele pudesse socaria seu rosto sem piedade até seu nariz sangrar. Uma onda de ódio começou a correr em suas veias. Num acesso de fúria, ele puxou a toalha da mesa com força,taças, talheres, a garrafa de vinho, tigelas, tudo caiu no chão quebrando em pedaços.

Will desabou no chão, caindo de joelhos no carpete. Ele balançava para frente e para trás soluçando e chorando como uma criança. O professor de Espanhol ficou sentado lá por alguns minutos até suas lágrimas secarem. Havia cacos de vidros espalhados pelo chão, tudo estava uma bagunça, assim como sua vida. O único objeto intacto era a garrafa de vinho, Will rastejou pelo chão e pegou a garrafa.

Ele bebeu quase metade do conteúdo. Will queria desesperadamente esquecer aquela noite, achou que a melhor forma disso acontecer era perdendo sua sanidade. Will levantou-se cambaleando, e caminhou tropeçando nas coisas até a porta. Ele pegou a chave do seu carro e saiu.

* * *

Will Schuester conhecia a lei, se fosse pego dirigindo bêbado estaria em sérios problemas. Mas ele não importava-se. Will estava dirigindo sem rumo, sem saber para onde ir e o que fazer, totalmente perdido. No rádio estava tocando uma música irritante, sem exitar ele trocou de estação rapidamente. De repente começou a tocar uma música que prendeu a atenção dele, a mensagem da música era tudo o que Will queria ter tido para Emma antes dela ter ido embora. Will começou a cantar:

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Emma estava tomando banho enquanto Will estava cantando e dirigindo sem rumo. Ela estava sentada no chão com as costas encostada na parede, pernas encolhidas sobre o peito. Por mais que Emma tentasse, ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Ela queria convencer a si mesma que estava tudo acabado entre os dois, mas ela ainda guardava sentimentos sobre Will.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_O que Will fez com ela a magoo_u muito, a decepcionou muito. Mas ela não podia ignorar seus sentimentos por ele, e isso era doloroso. Emma apertou seus braços em volta da perna com mais força e colocou sua cabeça entre os joelhos, ela começou a soluçar.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

Quando a música terminou, Will olhou para o espelho retrovisor e percebeu como seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar. O professor de Espanhol estacionou perto de um bar onde costumava encontrar-se com alguns amigos.

Will aproximou-se do balcão e pediu ao barman, um homem grande e negro com cabelos grisalhos, aparentando ter meia idade, duas doses de uísque. O homem despejou o conteúdo da garrafa no copo olhando com curiosidade para o homem de cabelos encaracolados a sua frente. Ele engoliu de uma vez só.

-Mais duas!

-Sei que não é da minha conta, Senhor. Mas o senhor não acha que já bebeu demais?

-Maissss... duasss... Will disse mostrando-lhe o dedo indicador e médio levantados. O barman de meia-idade achou melhor não discutir com ele, afinal ele era um adulto. O homem grisalho despejou mais duas doses de uísque no copo de Will. De repente ele sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro.

-Heyy, Don Juan! O que você veio comemorar aqui? Perguntou sorrindo.

Brandon passou por trás de Will e sentou-se ao lado dele. O professor de espanhol não encarou seu amigo em nenhum momento, simplesmente não conseguia. Ao perceber que o rosto de Will estava inchado e vermelho, o sorriso de Brandon apagou-se.

-Cara, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim, e foi por _sua culpa_. A voz dele soou roca.

-O q-que? Do que você está falando?

Will virou-se encarando-o pela primeira vez. -Você me pressionou para participar daquela aposta estúpida, sabe o que eu ganhei em troca? você sabe, Brandon? Ele começou a aumentar o tom da voz, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas em volta.

Brandon balançou a cabeça perplexo.

-Eu acabei de perder o grande amor da minha vida! Ele gritou.

-_Oh, deus_... você se apaixonou por ela? C-como isso foi acontecer? Brandon piscou algumas vezes.

-Você não sabe como é amar e se sentir amado não é? Eu era como você, Brandon, eu era o tipo de cara que não acreditava no amor, achava que isso era tolice, mas o amor existe, é real!

-Olha Will, deixe-me ser honesto com você okay? Eu realmente não entendo como você foi se apaixonar por essa garota! Você é Will Schuester! Pode ter qualquer mulher nos seus pés! Existem milhares de mulheres como ela lá fora!

Will levantou-se abruptamente e foi para cima de Brandon, segurando com as duas mãos sua jaqueta, fazendo ele levantar seus calcanhares do chão. As pessoas ao redor começaram a olhar para os dois e cochicharem. Os dois amigos estavam cara a cara, tão perto que Brandon conseguia sentir a respiração de Will.

-Não... existe...nenhuma...mulher...para mim...como Emma lá fora! Ela é única! entendeu? Will disse com os dentes cerrados. Brandon começou a ficar com medo dele. Will tinha braços e mãos fortes, mãos e braços que poderiam quebrar seus dentes com certeza, e além disso, estava bêbado e pessoas bêbadas fazem coisas estúpidas.

-E-eu entendi... disse com a voz trêmula.

O professor de Espanhol o soltou.

-Mais uma coisa... Will tirou sua carteira do bolso, ele pegou algumas notas e colocou sobre o balcão. -Aqui estão seus _malditos duzentos dólares..._

* * *

No dia seguinte, Will chegou no McKinley High School arrasado. Como ele conseguiria trabalhar todos os dias lá sabendo que Emma estava por perto? A escola não era muito grande e em algum momento os dois iriam se cruzar.

William queria ter ficado em casa, mas achou melhor ir para a escola. Porque isso implicaria em ele ter que dar uma explicação a Figgins sobre a sua ausência. Na aula de Espanhol, Will nem conseguia ouvir seus alunos muito bem, sua cabeça girava. As horas pareciam estar se arrastando como passos de tartaruga. Will costumava adorar a hora do almoço, porque era a hora quando ele podia ficar perto de Emma, ele adorava sua companhia mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, mas agora era diferente, agora Will estava com medo de encará-la. No fundo, ele estava com medo de ser ignorado por ela. Acima de tudo, Emma tornou-se sua melhor amiga, ele também não queria perder sua amizade.

O professor de Espanhol escaneou com os olhos a sala dos professores e não viu Emma por ali. Pela primeira vez, ele sentiu-se aliviado por não vê-la. Will não saberia o que fazer, ou falar, estava totalmente envergonhado de si mesmo. Will nem tinha apetite para comer seu lanche.

-Hey, cabelo de miojo! de qual cemitério você acordou hoje? A loira alta vestida com sua jaqueta e calça vermelha da Adidas sentou-se a frente do professor de Espanhol fazendo-o voltar a realidade.

-Por favor,_ Sue_. Sem provocações hoje, tá? Will disse massageando as têmporas com os dedos indicador e o polegar. Sue estreitou os olhos observando-o com curiosidade.

-Você e aquela ruiva magricela brigaram não é? Dever ser por isso que ela pediu demissão hoje para o Sr. Figgins.

Os olhos de Will arregalaram-se. -O que?!

-Estou brincando! A loira deu uma gargalhada. Só falei isso para ver se você acorda, cabelo de esponja! Você está parecendo um daqueles zumbis de The Walking Dead! Emma só tirou um dia de folga...

Will ficou mais aliviado. Ele jamais se perdoaria se Emma pedisse demissão por causa dele.

-Eu a magoei. Agora ela me odeia...

-Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês e nem quero saber. Mas Sue sabe de uma coisa William, eu sei que a mico leão dourado ainda te ama, e se eu fosse você não desistiria dela.

Schuester olhou para a loira com curiosidade.

-Agora eu vou sair da sua frente. Essa sua depressão de perdedor pode ser contagiosa!

Ele nunca imaginaria que conversar com uma pessoa tão maldosa como Sue, poderia fazer seu dia ficar um pouquinho melhor. Após o almoço, Will passou na frente da sala de Emma. Aquela pequena sala envidraçada onde trabalhava uma linda princesa de cabelos cor de cobre, uma princesa de olhos inocentes, toda vez que ela sorria e acenava quando ele passava, seu coração iluminava-se. Emma tinha o dom de iluminar a vida das pessoas, dar conselhos, apontar a direção correta. Mas agora a sala estava fechada e escura, assim como o coração de Emma deveria estar agora, dominado pela escuridão. Will perguntou a si mesmo o que ela poderia estar fazendo agora...

* * *

Emma acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Parecia que sua cabeça tinha sido prensada entre dois blocos de pedra, cada uma pesando 2 toneladas. A orientadora ligou para o Diretor Figgins avisando-lhe que não estava sentindo-se muito bem, que precisava tirar um dia de folga, Figgins concordou.

A ruiva literalmente arrastou-se até o banheiro. Ela ligou o chuveiro, fechou os olhos, e deixou a água quente cair sobre o seu corpo por um longo tempo, tempo suficiente para ela perceber que havia ficado lá parada com a água batendo na sua cabeça por quinze minutos. Sua pele começou a ficar vermelha por causa da temperatura da água. Emma colocou um pouco de sabonete na esponja e começou a esfregar lentamente seu braço direito, depois o esquerdo.

* * *

Certo dia, Schuester estava corrigindo uma pilha enorme de testes sobre a sua mesa, quando de repente uma menina vestida com o uniforme das Cheerios apareceu na sua porta.

No começo, ela esfregava suavemente. Aos poucos Emma foi pressionando mais força contra sua pele de porcelana, deixando marcas vermelhas. Ela queria ter certeza que deixaria sua pele bem limpa, livre de _germes. _A ruiva repetiu esse processo com todo o seu corpo.

Após o banho, Emma passou pela cozinha e lembrou que ainda não havia comido nada. Ela pensou em comer algum cereal ou panquecas, mas não estava nem um pouco com fome. Emma sentou-se no meio do sofá e ligou a TV. Estava passando "Crepusculo". Esse era um dos filmes mais comentados por suas alunas nos corredores do McKinley High School, mas ela ainda não havia assistido.

O filme só a fez lembrar que a realidade é totalmente diferente da ficção. No filme o vampiro Edward Cullen tem todas as qualidades que uma mulher procura num homem, protetor, gentil, cavalheiro. E os dois únicos homens com quem ela relacionou-se mostraram-se completamente diferentes. E o último foi pior. Will foi uma grande decepção.

-Como ele teve coragem de apostar minha..._virgindade?!_ Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Como ele teve coragem depois de tudo o que eu passei com Carl?! Emma pensou consigo mesma. A ruiva não conseguia acreditar que um homem tão gentil e doce como Will seria capaz de tirar vantagem dela, simplesmente não conseguia.

Emma deitou-se no sofá e cochilou. Algumas horas depois, ela acordou com uma batida na porta. A ruiva esfregou os olhos e caminhou lentamente com seus pés descalços até a porta.

-Shannon? Disse com a voz rouca.

-Oi, Emma.

A orientadora pedagógica deu espaço para sua amiga entrar e depois fechou a porta atras de si. As duas caminharam até o sofá e sentaram-se. Observando discretamente Emma mais de perto, a treinadora Beiste percebeu que havia arranhões vermelhos pelos braços dela. Ela conhecia aquela petite na palma da sua mão. Shannon sabia que Emma tinha um grau muito elevado de ansiedade, e quando ela estava sob pressão, ou algo do tipo, Emma costumava-se _punir a si mesma_ de alguma forma, e isso estava deixando-a preocupada.

-Como você está, Pumpkin?

-E-estou bem melhor agora, bem melhor... Emma mordeu o lábio inferior desviando o olhar para o chão. Shannon apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça. As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. A treinadora só estava esperando a ruiva se abrir e desabafar, sem pressioná-la, Shannon esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário. Após alguns segundos, Emma suspirou e disse.

-Mas ainda dói... A petite escondeu seu rosto com as duas mãos e começou a soluçar. Shannon envolveu seus braços ao redor do corpo da sua amiga, balançando-a para frente e para trás.

-Shhh...shh... Vai ficar tudo bem, Pumpkin. Shh... vai ficar tudo bem...

Beiste esperou sua amiga chorar o quanto ela precisava. Então Emma afastou-se dela recompondo-se.

-Emma, se eu lhe fizer uma pergunta, você promete ser honesta comigo?

-S-sim, p-porque? A petite disse fungando.

-Você ainda ama Will? A treinadora soltou a perguntou sem rodeios. A ruiva arregalou os olhos. Ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas simplesmente as palavras ficaram travadas em sua garganta. Emma sabia que ainda amava Will, só que estava com vergonha de admitir para Shannon.

-Eu...eu...

A treinadora suspirou. -Tudo bem, tudo bem, Pumpkin. Não precisa responder, eu não deveria ter feito esse tipo de pergunta, me desculpe.

As duas trocaram em silêncio um pequeno sorriso.

_-Você não precisa me responder, Pumpkin. Eu já sei o suficiente..._ Beiste pensou consigo mesma.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram. Will Schuester pensou que o tempo poderia curar tudo, inclusive a dor de ter perdido o único grande amor da sua vida. Mas ele estava enganado. O tempo só piorou sua dor, e isso começou afetar sua vida profissional e pessoal. Ele cumpria todos os seus deveres de professor e diretor do Clube do coral, mas as coisas não eram como antes, tudo começou parecer sem graça e sem vida. Era como se uma parte do seu coração estivesse faltando, e essa parte... era Emma.

Após três dias depois deles terem terminado, Will conseguiu trocar algumas palavras com ela. Mas isso só aconteceu por causa de um pequeno acidente.

Emma estava virando a curva do corredor com uma pilha de papéis nas mãos, Will estava vindo na direção dela olhando para o chão, então aconteceu o inevitável. Os dois colidiram corpo a corpo, Emma deixou os papéis caírem pelo chão.

-Oh, Em... Emma. Will corrigiu-se lembrando-se que não seria muito adequado ele chamá-la pelo apelido. -Eu sinto muito!

Schuester ajoelhou-se ajudando-a a recolher os papéis. Por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia desviar seus olhos do rosto dela. Uma franja estava cobrindo metade do seu rosto, ele sentia saudades até dos pequenos detalhes, quando ele colocava uma mecha do cabelo para trás da sua orelha. Emma recolheu os papéis em silêncio, olhando sempre para o chão sem fazer contato visual com Will.

Então de repente ela sentiu uma mão quente e macia tocando a sua, aquele toque que sempre a fazia se sentir segura, amada. Ela olhou para sua mão e depois para Will.

-_Emma... por favor, nós precisamos conversar. _A voz dele soou rouca. A orientadora pedagógica levantou-se com os papéis nas mãos e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Will.

-Nós não temos nada para conversar, Will. Ela disse secamente. Emma queria jogar na cara dele que ele foi o único culpado por tudo o que aconteceu, que ele não a respeitou e ainda fez uma brincadeira estúpida sobre isso, que nem considerou que ela estava ainda sofrendo por causa de Carl. Ela queria gritar tudo isso na cara dele, colocar pra fora todos os monstros. Mas Emma achou que seria melhor tomar outra postura.

-Nós tivemos a nossa chance, mas agora está tudo acabado, é isso. Agora se me der licença, preciso trabalhar.

Um milhão de pensamentos se passou na mente do professor de cabelos encaracolados por apenas um milésimo de segundo. Will sabia que Emma tinha motivos para estar decepcionada, não, muito decepcionada com ele. Mas o modo como ela falou com ele foi como se eles nunca tivessem tido um relacionamento antes, como se ele e uma lata de lixo fossem a mesma coisa.

-Eu não vou desistir de você, Emma! Sua voz era firme. Quando Emma passou por ele, Will agarrou seu braço fazendo-a voltar. A ruiva arregalou os olhos. Alguns alunos que estavam passando no corredor começaram a cochichar mas o professor pouco se importou com eles.

-Sério? Porque? Você não vai desistir até conseguir o que _você quer_?

-Eu não vou desistir de você porque eu te amo! E eu sei que você me ama!

-Eu amava... A ruiva puxou seu braço da mão dele.

-Mentirosa! Will aproximou-se dela olhando diretamente em seus olhos. -Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me ama!

Ele estava bem perto dela, observando-a. A ruiva abriu a boca e fechou apertando os lábios.

-Eu amava... Preciso trabalhar agora. Ela disse secamente e virou as costas para Will. O professor de Espanhol passou as mãos nos cabelos olhando e piscando para o teto. Quando Emma deu as costas para Will, uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas Shannon Beiste estava escondida atrás de uma porta observando-os o tempo todo.

* * *

Então os dias foram se passando e cada dia era uma tortura para Will Schuester. Quando ele entrava na sala dos professores e ela estava lá, ou Emma abaixava a cabeça desviando o olhar, ou pegava seus potes de plástico e saia da sala sem ao menos terminar de comer seu lanche. Emma estava ignorando-o, e isso cortava seu coração.

As vezes Will voltava para casa e afundava-se no sofá chorando como um garotinho, ou as vezes ia para o bar e passava horas bebendo. De vez em quando aparecia alguma mulher oferecendo _seu ombro_ para Will chorar, mas definitivamente ele não era o mesmo homem. Ele não queria nenhuma outra mulher, ele só queria sua Emma. Will só queria que Emma o perdoasse, queria fazê-la entender o quanto ele amava-a.

Will podia ficar depressivo as vezes, mas ele sempre tirava suas forças do amor que ele sentia por ela. Ele tinha certeza que Emma ainda amava-o, e ele estava disposto a esperar o tempo que fosse necessário para ela acalmar-se e perdoa-lo.

* * *

Certo dia, Will estava em sua sala corrigindo uma pilha enorme de testes quando uma menina vestida com o uniforme das Cheerios apareceu na sua porta.

-Sr. Schue?

-Sim, Becky?

-A treinadora Beiste quer falar com o senhor na sala dela agora, ela disse que é urgente.

Will bufou esfregando a mão na sua testa suada. Will pensou que Puck ou Finn haviam se metido numa briga de novo.

-Tudo bem, Becky. Já estou indo.

Schuester entrou na sala da treinadora Beiste e não a viu em lugar nenhum. -Shannon? Shannon? O professor de espanhol chamou-a mas nenhum sinal da treinadora. Quando Will estava passando perto dos armários, ele sentiu duas mãos bem grandes agarrando seu colete e empurrando-o com força contra os armários atrás de si.

-S-shannon?

-Eu vou deixar bem claro uma coisa garoto, eu estou com vontade de socar a sua cara! Se eu pudesse eu colocava sua cabeça embaixo dos meus pés agora! O que você fez com Emma não teve graça, não mesmo! Eu só não vou bater em você por que Emma ainda te ama! Agora... a treinadora pressionou as costas dele com mais força contra a porta de metal. -Eu quero que você me diga a verdade Will, me diga a verdade ou eu quebro seus dentes! Você ainda a ama?!

-S-sim! Eu a amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo!

-E você faria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta?!

-Sim! Eu faria qualquer... espera ai, n-não estou entendendo, o que você...

-Cala a boca! Shannon bateu as costas dele com força contra a porta do armário novamente. -Eu dou as regras por aqui! Escute rapaz, você foi o único homem por quem Emma realmente se apaixonou, eu sei que ela te ama perdidamente. E se você realmente a ama, então vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar! E vai fazer ela ser a mulher mais feliz desse mundo, entendeu?!

Will balançou a cabeça... confuso.

* * *

Nossa! Nem acredito que terminei mais um capítulo! O que será que a treinadora tem em mente hein? Vocês saberão no próximo capítulo! Até lá pessoal! Obrigada por ler!


	10. Capítulo 10

Quando Emma chegou no seu apê por volta das sete horas, ela tomou banho e se jogou no sofá ligando a TV como de costume. Por alguns segundos, ela lembrou de alguns momentos no qual ela e Will abraçavam-se enrolados debaixo do cobertor assistindo filmes ou shows de TV. Ela não podia negar que sentia falta dele, na verdade, ela sentia _muita falta dele._ Will era a única pessoa capaz de fazê-la sentir-se segura, quando ele estava por perto, todos os seus problemas desapareciam.

Mas o que Will fez era difícil de esquecer. Emma abraçou uma almofada e começou a pensar.

_"Se eu o perdoasse, o que poderia acontecer depois? Será que Will seria capaz de me decepcionar de novo? Assim como Carl_ fez?" Emma ainda estava muito machucada, não só pelo o que Will fez, mas também por causa de Carl. Emma ainda tinha sentimentos por ele, mas não queria sofrer de novo. Então ela decidiu que a melhor coisa a se fazer naquele momento era fazer o que ela já estava fazendo, ignorar Will e seguir em frente.

_"Ignorar Will..." _murmurou para si mesma.

De repente o telefone tocou.

-Alô?

-Hey, Pumpkin!

-Oi, Shannon. Como vai?

-Eu estou passando ai no seu apê em meia hora, nós vamos jantar fora!

-O q-que? M-mas, m-mas...

-Sem "Mas". A treinadora a cortou. Em meia hora estou ai, tchau, tchau!

Emma desligou o telefone confusa. Shannon não deixou ela nem rejeitar o convite para jantar fora. Mas após pensar com mais clareza, Emma pensou:_ -Porque eu não aceitaria? Afinal, não tenho mais nenhum outro compromisso hoje à noite." _

Meia hora depois as duas amigas chegaram no restaurante do qual a treinadora havia falado. Ao ver o restaurante onde elas iriam jantar, Emma parou na frente da porta e apertou os lábios. Shannon a levou no mesmo restaurante onde ela conheceu Will pela primeira vez.

-Shannon, eu não consigo entrar _nesse lugar_... Ela virou e cruzou os braços.

-Porque não? Você adora esse restaurante!

-Eu sei! Mas, m-mas... não posso...

-Eu sei que não deve estar sendo fácil para você, Pumpkin. Mas você tem que seguir em frente! Vamos lá! Você consegue! Shannon colocou suas mãos nos pequenos ombros da orientadora pedagógica dando apoio moral.

Emma suspirou profundamente. -Tudo bem.

-Tudo bem mesmo?

-Sim. A ruiva balançou a cabeça confirmando sua decisão. As duas trocaram um pequeno sorriso e entraram no restaurante.

* * *

Emma sentiu uma sensação de Dejavú ao sentar na mesma mesa onde ela sentou na primeira vez que conheceu Will. O restaurante estava lotado. Alguns músicos estavam no palco ajustando seus instrumentos musicais, em poucos minutos alguém iria apresentar-se. Shannon e Emma foram atendidas pela mesma garçonete simpática da primeira vez. A garçonete atendeu as duas amigas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Boa noite! O que vão querer?

-Boa noite! Eu vou querer uma porção de noque ao sugo, e para beber Vinho branco.

-E você, Senhorita? A garçonete perguntou a Emma sorrindo.

-Ahnn... idem.

-Okay. Anotado!

Emma percebeu quando a garçonete deu uma piscadinha para Shannon antes de sair. Ela olhou para Shannon com as sobrancelhas cerradas. A treinadora estava com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Ao perceber que Emma estava olhando para ela daquele jeito, a treinadora limpou a garganta e puxou assunto.

-N-nossa, e-eu nunca vi esse restaurante tão lotado como hoje! Acho que hoje vamos ter um grande show não é mesmo? Shannon disse apontando para o palco.

-É, acho que sim... A ruiva disse dando de ombros. Emma olhou para o palco com o pensamento distante. Poucos minutos depois a garçonete trouxe o pedido delas. Elas jantaram em silêncio, Emma estava evitando fazer contato visual com sua amiga, o clima estava ficando desconfortável. Após terminarem de jantar, Emma disse a treinadora que não estava sentindo-se bem e que não queria ficar mais nenhum segundo ali.

-Me desculpe, Shannon. Mas eu não consigo mais ficar a-aqui... s-sinto muito! Quando a ruiva estava levantando-se para ir embora, as luzes do palco acenderam-se e alguém muito familiar andou até o centro do palco introduzindo a si mesmo no microfone. Todos aplaudiram com entusiasmo o homem lindo de cabelos encaracolados castanhos.

-Obrigado, muito obrigado. Will disse acenando para todo mundo. Assim que as pessoas ficaram em silêncio, ele lambeu os lábios nervosamente e engoliu em seco. Seus olhos fixaram-se em Emma. Ela estava sentada com Shannon na mesma mesa onde ele a conheceu pela primeira vez, Emma também estava olhando-o com seus olhos esbugalhados.

-Antes de começar a minha performance, eu gostaria de dedicar uma música a uma pessoa que eu magoei muito, eu a decepcionei e fiz uma coisa da qual sinto-me muito, muito envergonhado...

Emma deixou sua boca cair aberta. Will continuou olhando diretamente para ela.

-Emma, eu sei que eu fui um idiota com você, e eu entendo que você esteja brava comigo, mas tem uma coisa que eu quero que você saiba; Eu te amo!

Todos suspiraram: "Awwwww...Owwww..."

-Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo! Eu quero ter você para sempre ao meu lado! Eu não consigo definir em palavras o quanto eu estou arrependido, então é por isso que eu decidi cantar essa canção para você...

As luzes tornaram-se mais suaves, Will segurou o microfone com firmeza, sempre olhando diretamente para Emma.

**_Looking at the pages of my life_**

**_Faded memories of me and you_**

**_Mistakes you know I've made a few_**

**_I took some shots and fell from time to time_**

**_Baby, you were there to pull me through_**

**_We've been around the block a time or two_**

**_I'm gonna lay it on the line_**

**_Ask me how we've come this far_**

**_The answer's written in my eyes_**

Will começou a caminhar devagar pelo palco.

**_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_**

**_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_**

**_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_**

**_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_**

**_I'm all about lovin' you_**

**_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby_**

**_We've been to hell and back again_**

**_Through it all you're always my best friend_**

**_For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do_**

**_Tonight I'm gonna find a way_**

Ele desceu do palco e foi caminhando entre as mesas. Emma corou quando percebeu que todos estavam olhando para ela.

**_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_**

**_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_**

**_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_**

**_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_**

**_I'm all about lovin' you_**

**_You can take this world away_**

**_You're everything I am_**

**_Just read the lines upon my face_**

**_I'm all about lovin' you_**

Quando Will aproximou-se dela cantando, ela não conseguiu segurar suas lágrimas, Emma apertou os lábios trêmulos, ela chorou ainda mais quando ele ajoelhou-se aos seus pés.

**_You can take this world away_**

**_You're everything I am_**

**_Just read the lines upon my face_**

**_I'm all about lovin' you..._**

Quando a música terminou, Will sabia que teria que estar preparado para qualquer decisão que Emma tomasse. Tudo podia acontecer, ela poderia sair correndo, dar um tapa na sua cara pela segunda vez e humilhá-lho na frente de todo mundo, cuspir em sua cara, entre outras coisas. Will suspirou e disse para ela tudo o que estava preso no seu coração. Era agora ou nunca.

-Emma, e-eu nunca deveria ter feito o que fiz com você... Eu planejei tudo isso para mostrar para você o quanto estou arrependido, para mostrar a você o quanto eu te amo! E-eu sinto tanto a sua falta..._Por favor Em...me p-perdoa..._

Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos de Will. Algumas mulheres ficaram emocionadas e começaram a chorar. Outras mais assanhadas cochicharam baixinho: _"Se eu fosse ela, pularia nos braços dele sem pensar por um segundo!". _

Após considerar o discurso que ele preparou para ela, a música e o pedido de desculpas em público, Emma não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida, Will Schuester realmente a amava. Ela podia ver em seus olhos o quanto Will estava arrependido.

-E-eu t-te amo Will... Emma disse entre soluços. Quando ele ouviu essas palavras gloriosas saindo da boca dela, Will abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Os dois levantaram-se como se eles tivessem ensaiado aquele movimento, Emma lançou seus braços ao redor dos ombros dele e ele lançou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, levantando-a do chão. Shannon não conseguiu se segurar mais e também deixou uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos. Todo mundo começou a bater palmas e assobiar. Os dois se beijaram calorosamente, e nem se importaram com as pessoas olhando para eles. Quando seus lábios se encostaram, foi como se o mundo inteiro tivesse parado.

* * *

Will fez questão de levá-la para casa. Will não conseguia descrever o quanto ele estava feliz por ter sua namorada de volta em seus braços. Os dois entraram no apartamento alegremente abraçados. Will com um braço ao redor dos ombros dela dando beijos carinhosos em sua bochecha rosada. O professor de espanhol perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ele beijou aquela linda bochecha desde quando eles saíram do restaurante.

-Então, você gostaria de assistir um filme comigo? Como nos "velhos tempos"? Emma deu uma risadinha segurando aos mãos dele.

-O que você quiser Em... Ele disse acariciando o rosto dela.

-Certo. Eu faço a pipoca! Emma segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e lhe deu um beijo rápido na boca e virou-se indo na direção da cozinha. Will se jogou no sofá com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-_Como nos "velhos tempos"_... Ele suspirou.

O professor de Espanhol pegou o controle remoto e colocou no canal de esportes. Ele ficou tão entretido com o jogo de Baseball que nem percebeu o tempo passar. Emma voltou com uma tigela de pipoca nas mãos e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

-Parece que o jogo está mesmo empolgante. Emma falou tirando a concentração dele no jogo de baseball.

-H-hey, linda... Em, você está usando uma das minhas camisas?

-E-estou. Eu estou usando-a porque é confortável, e porque tem o seu perfume nela...

A ruiva disse com um sorrisinho tímido. A camisa de Will batia nas coxas dela, pela primeira vez Will notou que as coxas de Emma eram salpicadas de sardas. Ele imaginou se o resto do corpo dela também era salpicado com aquelas lindas sardas.

-Você ficou linda nela. Não importa o que você vista, você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

Will disse aquelas palavras num tom suave e sedutor. Pela primeira vez Emma sentiu uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes. Era como se uma chama tivesse sido acessa dentro do seu ventre. Emma começou a sentir calor e seu coração disparou. Ela lembrou-se daquela noite chuvosa quando ela viu Will semi-nu pelo reflexo do espelho. Como Emma poderia esquecer aquele corpo escultural e tão muscular? Ela imaginou como seria a sensação de tocar aquelas curvas do seu abdômen perfeito. A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça varrendo o pensamento para longe.

-V-vamos a-assistir o filme? Ela disse dando um sorriso tímido.

-Sim, vamos!

* * *

Will poderia ter gostado do filme, se não fosse pelo "impacto" que o ator Chris Hemsworth causou em sua namorada. Emma não parava de elogiar os belos olhos azuis do ator. Will estava começando a ficar com um pouquinho de inveja do Chris H. afinal ele tinha que admitir, o cara era bonitão. O professor de espanhol sentiu ainda mais inveja quando Thor apareceu semi-nu na tela. Emma deixou escapar um_ "Wow"_.

-Uhmpt...aposto que o abdômen dele é artificial. Will disse resmungando.

-O que? A ruiva virou a cabeça olhando para Will.

-O abdômen dele, deve ser artificial.

-Eu acho o seu mais bonito do que o dele...

Will abriu a boca surpreso. -Emma, você nunca me viu...

-Eu vi. Ela o cortou. Eu vi você uma vez. Lembra quando você teve que trocar de camisa porque ela estava molhada? Eu vi você pelo reflexo do espelho.

-É mesmo? Você acha meu abdômen bonito? Will disse lhe dando aquele seu sorriso torto.

-Sim, eu acho seu abdômen muito bonito, Will. Eu queria muito ver se outras partes do seu corpo são bonitas também... A ruiva disse passando a mão pelo peito dele.

_-O que?!_ Ele pensou. Will não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Ela realmente tinha dito aquilo? Ele pensou.

-Você está q-querendo, _o que e-eu acho_ que você e-está querendo? O professor de Espanhol perguntou confuso.

-Sim. Eu quero fazer amor com você. A ruiva disse com confiança olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Sem gaguejar, sem ficar vermelha.

-Você tem certeza? Eu não quero pressionar você, não precisamos fazer isso se você não quiser.

A petite segurou a mão dele e apertou. -Eu tenho certeza.

O professor de Espanhol sorriu e suspirou. -Bem, eu quero fazer uma coisa antes... Will levantou-se e pegou Emma no colo.

-Will! O que você está fazendo? A ruiva soltou uma gargalhada.

-Te levando para o quarto. Vamos fazer amor querida... Ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

* * *

Então naquela noite, Emma e Will fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Os dois exploraram o corpo um do outro com calma, sem pressa. Emma nunca sentiu-se tão amada e querida em sua vida, Will a fez sentir-se amada.

Na manhã seguinte, um raio de Sol entrou pela fresta da janela e iluminou o rosto de Will, fazendo-o despertar. Ele bocejou espreguiçando os braços para cima, Will rolou na cama para o outro lado e apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo. Uma linda princesa estava dormindo de bruços ao seu lado, o cabelo dela estava uma bagunça, mas nem por isso a deixou menos sexy. Will não conseguiu resistir e inclinou-se para beijar suas costas nua.

-Uhmmm... A petite gemeu remexendo-se na cama e despertando.

-Desculpe-me por ter te acordado, mas eu não consegui me segurar.

-Que horas são? Emma perguntou abraçando Will pela cintura.

-Não se preocupe com o tempo, querida. Você esqueceu que hoje é Sábado? Eu poderia ficar o dia inteiro aqui na cama com você.

-Você é um preguiçoso. A ruiva deu uma risadinha.

-Falando nisso, eu ainda não ganhei um beijo de bom dia... Quando Will inclinou sua cabeça para dar um beijo na boca dela, a petite virou-se de costas para seu namorado.

-Bom dia, Will. Ela disse apertando seus lábios para segurar uma risada. Will abriu e fechou a boca perplexo.

-Qual é, Em! Você não vai me dar meu beijo de bom dia?

A ruiva cobriu sua boca com a barra do lençol e começou a rir. Ela estava gostando de jogar aquele jogo de "Provocar o Will".

-Tudo bem... Já que você não vai me dar meu beijo de bom dia, então acho que vou ter que pegá-lo!

Com apenas um braço Will agarrou Emma pela cintura e inclinou-se por cima dela tentando beijar seu lábios, Emma colocou seu rosto no travesseiro escapando dos ataques dele. A petite tentou empurrá-lo, mas ela estava bem presa nos braços de Will Schuester. Will sabia qual era o ponto fraco dela, e o ponto fraco de Emma era o pescoço. Ele começou a dar beijos no pescoço dela, fazendo-a chorar de tanto rir.

-Tudo bem, eu me rendo, eu me rendo!

A petite segurou o rosto dele e deu um beijo nos seus lábios. -Satisfeito? Ela disse rindo.

-Muito. Emma... sobre ontem à noite, eu fiquei realmente muito feliz por ser seu primeiro homem.

-Eu sempre quis que minha primeira vez fosse especial, e você me fez me sentir especial ontem. A ruiva disse passando a mão sobre os cabelos encaracolados dele.

-Eu te amo, Em.

-Eu te amo mais.

Emma descansou sua cabeça sobre o peito de Will e fechou os olhos. Will beijou o topo da cabeça dela e suspirou. E pela primeira vez na vida, Will Schuester soube o que realmente significa amar e ser amado por outra pessoa.

* * *

FIM!

Obrigado à todos que acompanharam a minha fic! Espero que vocês tenham se divertido muito! Até a próxima!


End file.
